chasing Elsa
by princessAppleline0011
Summary: Jack and Elsa her best friends!, and they were since they were little!, but now years after jack is falling for Elsa but is dating tooth. Elsa loves Jack but thinks he doesn't feel the same way and dates a guy named Hans. will jack catch Elsa and show her how much she means to him? rated T cause i will use some swear words in this... Warning: there might be some PDA in this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Elsa**_

Today is my 14th birthday. And my parents are throwing me a "super fun party"

At least my best friend Jack is coming to it! We been friends since we - well since i was 3, Jack is one year older than me so he is 15 at the moment.

I've got a sister, Anna, she's three years younger than me. So she's 11 right now. She is really crazy. I know that sometimes i annoy her alot by being over protective but I just don't want her to get hurt...Oh well i should enjoy the day...

" ELSA!" Anna yells from downstaris "ELSSSAAA!" she countines and i can hear her voice getting louder and i can hear, and maybe even feel, her running towards my bedroom.

"ElS..a..." Anna starts as she makes it to my room which is on the thrid floor. I wait whlist she catches her breath. "Elsa..." she starts again " Yes?" i ask.

"Happy...birthday..." she says, still trying to catch her breath

"Erm...Anna?" i ask

"Huh?, yea?" Anna replies

"Did you run, all the way up here?" i ask her with maybe a tiny bit of pity inside my voice

"yea..." she answers . I giggle, like alot!

"Anyways!" she starts off " I was thinking that we could hang out with punzie and jack!"

"...Erm...sure?" i reply, saying it more like a question than an answer.

"Great...so...should i call them?...or do you wanna?" She asks

"...erm...well...i-i'll do it" i reply

"Okay!" she says with a little bit of sadness in her voice

"Wait!" i say raising my voice a little " I could text jack and you could text punzie!" i say

" YAY!" She sings as she walks out my room. Punzie is my cousin, rapunzel. She is a year older than Anna and has long blonde hair, light green eyes, long eyelashes and her favourite colour is purple and light pink, but, mostly purple, She also has freckles.

Anna has her hair colour between strawberry blonde and ginger, but more to the ginger side. She has blue eyes, freckles and she always has her hair in two pigtail plaits. Unless, ofcourse, she's at a party.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry for the wait! back now! 

_**Elsa**_

When Anna is at a party, she almost always wears her hair up in a bun with a plat in it, with two ribbens coming out.

i text Jack.

Hey jack - Elsa

Hai!- Jack

jack?- Elsa

Yea? ps: happy b-day - Jack

Wanna come to my party?- Elsa

sure!- Jack

cya then- Elsa

yeah!- Jack

WAIT!- jack

wat time?- jack

at 8pm- Elsa

Oh kay!- jack

bye jack- Elsa

Byeee Elsie!- Jack

DONT CALL ME ELSIE!- Elsa

I really hate it when jack calls me "Elsie" it is sooo annoying. I would call him jackie or jackY but that would sound like i like him, which i...kinda do...i guess...i dont know, or think he feels the some though, so should i just...let it go?

oh well...time for me to get ready...i've only got 5 hours...

Anna and rapunzel come breaking through my bedroom door.

" ELsa!" Punzie starts "What...Are...you...-" she tries to countine but Anna finshes " - What Punzie whats to say is...WHAT THE HECK ARE YA STILL DOING IN YOUR UNDIES!?" Anna snaps at me

"erm...sorry?" i say "WHat EvEr!..." she says

"SO!? WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE?!, COME ON!" punzie snaps at me and Anna

~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls took me to the mall...and to a fancy dress store.

I tried on millons of dresses and none of them were...well me...

After what seemed like 30 stores and 9000 dresses i found a perfet blue dress, that sparkled and shined, it was long and had a long cape...and...it had long sleeves and it was strapless. Simple but beautiful. I try it on and both Anna and Rapunzel gasp when they see me, "Oh My Fricking god" Anna sings in a very high pitched voice.

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" Punzie adds singing with her

"soo..." i say "THIS. IS. THE. ONE." Anna says


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N ~ - means pg break!**_ I buy the beautiful dress. Next the girls take me to a jewel store. I look through the store and find the most perfect necklace that has a ice blue heart with a snowflake inside it. "wow..." i manage to say since the necklace really amazes me.

"OMFG!" Anna shrieks. "ANNA!" i yell "watch your language!"i say.

"okay, okay i will..." she adds.

We walk around the store for a little bit longer and i buy some blue bracklets and a perfect headband, which has little (pure) diamonds in it! And it's blue!

I've got 3 hours until my party.

Punzie is doing my hair right now, since she knows ALOT about it.

Punzie un-does my hair bun and i have a plait now. Just a plait. Beacause i do a plait first then pin it up into a bun. Punzie thinks for a moment, and then searches my drawers for something.

"Erm...what are you looking for?" i ask

"pins" she replies

"top drawer, cupboard on the right" i say

"thanks" she says.

"Elsa..." she starts

"what?" i ask

"sorry, but these are all ugly" she tells me

"aha...okay..." i say kinda annoyed

"Wait...whats this?" she asks

"whats what?" i ask

"this..." she says pointing to a little blue box with a snowflake on it

"oh...that..." i say with upset in my voice

"yes this!" she says opening it

"OH MY GOD!" she almost screams

Punzie takes out the snowflake pins that were in that box and quickly runnung towards me

"why didn't you say you had these!?" she asks

"beacause, i got them from a old friend..." i say

"Okay...and why don't you like it?" she asks

"huh?, i don't, i love it" i tell her

"then way keep it away from you?" she asks

"beacause the person who gave this to me is dead!" i yell at her

"...oh..." is all she can manage to say.

"i-im so-sorry" she says

"i-it's okay" i say

"but you know, they gave this to you so that you'll use it, right?" she asks

"yeah...i know" i reply.

I let her put the pins into my plait.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n i am soo sorry i didn't update at all these past few weeks! here's chapter 4 and 5 coming later today (i can't sleep)

Punzie does the last of my makeup and gets me ready with Anna for my big day. Is it weird I wanna impress Jack? I mean...I know I kinda like him but...this much?

"okay, Elsa are you ready?" Punzie asks.

"as ready as i'll ever be..." i answer

Anna uncovers the mirror, which i was not allowed to look at.

Before me i see a beautiful young girl with a gorgous blue dress and plaited hair.

"...I...I...l-looked..." i start

"you...you!?, YOU DON'T LIKE IT!?" Anna asks panicing

"N-no!, I...I love it!" i finish.

"phew!" Anna says wiping her forehead.

I smile.

~~~~~~~PB to party~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anna and Punzie left me alone to get ready for my "big entrance" they said to wait 25 minutes until i enter, so i look through my photo albums.

I think i might be in love...with jack..i...i don't know...argh!

_**Jack's pov**_

I enter Elsa's and anna's house, a really big mansion. I invited tooth,my girlfriend, well she just became my girlfriend earlier today, but i decided i'd introduce them at the party, tooth dressed in a pretty colourful dress, with alot of sequence and feathers.

Tooth also has a nice singing voice, I like it.

she also has short brown hair.

My sister Mary really likes Elsa though, she "ships us" and named us "jelsa" And apparently so does Anna, and Punzie, me and Punzie are great friends.

25 minutes later Anna and punzie made a announcment.

"Okay the momment you've all waited for!" Anna exclaims.

Elsa slowly walks to the staircase (a/n one of those fancy mansion ones!) she is soo beautiful, my mouth drops open and i can't close it, thank god tooth went to get a drink.

Punzie closes my dropped mouth.

Elsa has plaited hair with snowflake pins in it, and she's wearing great makeup.

I feel something in me, i never felt about her before.

"Hello jack..." Elsa says slowly smiling

"h-hey, elsa..." i reply, smooth.

"hi! you must be elsa!" tooth come up behind me and say to Elsa.

"h-hello..."Elsa says,a bit confused

"elsa...this is toothina...tooth this is elsa..." i tell them.

"Nice to meet you!" Elsa says, strangly opening up, easily, strange...

"same here!" tooth tells her as they shake hands.

"jack has told me, soo much about you!" tooth starts

I better change the subject before tooth asks if i talk about her.

"Erm, elsa, Tooth and i are...well...erm" i start, stumbling

"what is it?" Elsa asks

tooth sighs "We're dating..." tooth says rolling her eyes

"o-oh...thats...great!"Elsa says

"congrats!" she finishes

"but i-i better get g-going, i have things i must do...have fun!" she says coldly as she slightly runs away in anna's direction.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N as promised!, also a lot of swearing and the word "add(s)" XD read at own risk!

_**ELSA**_

Jack has a girlfriend!? how did i not know?! i mean, he is attactive and very much cute and dorky...and things.

I walk-run away from jack to anna

"A-anna..." i start wiping forming tears from my eyes

"Elsa?!, what happend?!" Anna exclaims

"j-jack..." i begin

"wait here, im gonna get Punzie!" She tells me whilst running to Punzie

not 10 seconds later Anna and Punzie are escorting me to my bedroom.

"what's wrong?" Punzie asks

"I-I...I love jack!" i manage to spit out

"YES TEAM JELSA!" Anna Shouts excitedly.

"why is it a bad thing?" punzie

asks

"beacause, he has a girlfriend" i answer

"What?" she asks suprised.

Anna is still. Worried about her otp ship "jelsa"

"...WHAT THE FUUUCCKKK!?" Anna suddenly brusts out shouting.

"ANNA!" i snap at her.

"Sorry, but, he CAN'T!" she adds.

I sigh.

"anyway, the worst bit is that, i can't just avoid him!" i add

"oh god, you're right, shit" Punzie adds.

"really, punzie, you too?" i say, in a disapointed voice, they shouldn't really be swearing at they're age.

Oh well.

"yea,sorry..." Punzie says, with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's...fine" i tell them.

"Anyway, I'll go talk to jack, do a little re-search." punzie says as she starts walking to the door.

"Oh and Elsa, get ready, remember?, you're supposed to sing in 30 minutes..." She quickly adds before going out my door, and down the stairs.

"...shit..." i say.

"ELSA!" Anna pretendly snaps at me, trying to copy my voice.

"Huh?!, sorry Anna, but im in deep dip." i add.

"Why?" She asks.

"i don't have a song..." i say, still upset.

"oh...well...sing...anything...like...make it up... go..." She says.

"o-okay." i say.

I am so nervous right now.

Lets think...erm...my mascara is messed up at this point.

"erm...Anna?" i say looking in the mirror.

"yea?" she asks

"erm...i look like crap." I tell her

"SHIT!" Anna panics.

She pushes me into the vanity table chair and get makeup wipes and a my makeup.

"lets do this!" she says.

After 20 minutes she's done.

"there." she says

"wow,Anna you're good!" i say.

"Thanks!" she replies.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N okay chap 6 is up now, and chap 7&amp; 8 coming tommrow.

_**Jack**_

**T**ooth is talking about, how white my teeth are?, i mean, the girl's name is 'toothina' but come on.

I wonder where elsa is, i haven't seen her for most of the party...

Sunddenly i see Punzie walking up to me and tooth.

"Hey, jack...who's this pretty little thing...?" Punzie asks, sounding a bit fake and putting up a fake smile.

"Erm...Punzie this is tooth, tooth this is Punzie." i Introduce them.

"Tooth?" Punzie asks, sounding professinal but inside she wanted to laugh, i know the girl, very very well.

"Well, Toothina, Tooth for short..." Tooth says

"Punzie?" Tooth asks

"Rapunzel...Punzie for short..." Punzie tells her.

"Oh..." Tooth adds.

"yes, lovely meeting you, jack can i have a quick little talk with you?" Punzie asks.

"Erm...sure?" i say, more a question than a answer.

"great, we'll be just a minute, Ms toothina..." Punzie tells tooth, professinaly.

Punzie takes my hand and pulls me outside with her.

"Jack...WHAT THE FUCK!?" She snaps.

"w-what did i do wrong...?" i ask, kinda scared.

She sighs.

"n-never mind...j-just...do you like her...?" She asks. Wait...is Punzie crushing on me! oh god no! i like Punzie but just as a friend!

"y-yes...i mean, it too!" i say.

"o-oh, o-kay...it's just that..." she starts

"well, lets just say i know someone that you knew a long long time, that...likes you..." she finishes.

"soo you're not crushing on me?" i ask.

"Wh- OF COURSE NO! EWW!" She screams at me

"o-okay, i was scared you were." i tell her, claming her down.

"oh...anyway, we should get back inside...'tooth' is waiting for you, and we don't wanna miss Elsa's preformence, now do we?" She says.

"what preformence!?" i ask

"oh, right, Elsa will preform a song or two in 5 minutes." She adds.

"oh. okay lets get going then!"

i say. I bet that's way i didn't see much of her, she must have been practicing.

A/N short chapter, but uploading chap 7 now, buck it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N chap 7!.

_**Elsa**_

Oh god i have to sing in 3 minutes! shit shit shit!.

~~~~PB 3 min later~~~~~~~~~~

"ELSA YOUR UPPP!" Anna yells whilst pushing me towards the stage.

"just one song right?" i ask

"yea, unless you wanna sing more..." Anna starts.

"maybe one together with Punzie after?" i ask

"sure!" she says.

I sigh. Here goes nothing.

"this song...is a...song...a song...i wrote..." i say to the giantic crowed.

I hear some appluse and 'woo's' in there.

okay lets do this.

The music goes on and i pretend that i am alone in my room singing to myself.

~ Hear me,Hear me, you gotta be out there, you gotta be somewhere, wherever you are, im waiting.

oooooooh

cause there these nights, when, i sing myself to sleep, and my dreams, bring you close to me, are you listening?!

Hear me!, im crying out, im ready now!, turn my world, upside down, Find me!, i'm lost inside the crowd it's getting loud, i need you to see, im screaming for you, to please, hear me!

Hear me, can you hear me? hear me

i used to be scared of letting someone in, but it gets so lonely being on my own, noone to talk to and noone to hold me, im not always strong, oh, i need you here, ARE YOU LISTENING?!

Hear me! i'm crying out!, im ready now!.

Turn my world upside down, Find me!, I'm lost inside the crowd it's getting loud, i need you to see, i'm screaming for you to please hear me!

I'm restless and wild I fall and i try i need someone to understand, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?, i'm lost in my thoughts, and baby I fought for all that i've got, Can you hear me!?

hear me i'm crying out, im ready now! turn my world upside down find meee! im lost inside the crowd it's getting loud, i need you too see, im screaming for to please hear me!

Hear me , hear me , hear me!

can you hear me!?

hear me!, hear me, hear me!

can you hear me?!

oooh ooohh ooohhhhh

hear me , hear me, hear me...~

I finish my song and all the applause go off, woo's and hoo's everywhere, and i feel so happy, so glad, that people like my voice, then in the crowd i see jack looking at me and smiling, strange at me, he hardly never smiles, her almost always does a ...sexy smirk...wait did i say 'sexy'!? omg i do like jack! Oh god no!

Anna and punzie come up to me asking what song we should do. I let them choose.

_**Jack**_

**W**ow, Elsa's voice, it...it beats all the voices i've ever heard, and i heard alot of voice's.

Wow, just, wow.

I see Elsa looking at me, and i smile at her, she gives me a kind of hurt look and smile, like to try and say she was happy for me, but she was hurt at the same time...strange...then Anna and Punzie take Elsa back stage.

I think i should go back stage to compliment her.

But just as i'm about to go, the music turns on and Anna, Punzie and Elsa come out from backstage door.


	8. help me pick a song! - not a chapter

Hey guys, sorry it's not a chapter, but i need you to suggest a song that Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel can sing at the party, i've got a few in mind, now review or PM me them, as many as you want and i'll choose the best one i think suits them. If i dont pick yours, i will use your song later in the fic most likely. PLease try to make the song Kind of pop or any song with a good beat, but i'd like it better if it was sung by a girl.(not sexist) just that they are girls. - princessappleline


	9. Chapter 8 - evening cries

_**ELSA pov**_

I turn to face the crowd. I look at Anna and she gives me a quick smile. Well here goes. (A= Anna, p=punzie e=elsa!)

P:Hands touch, eyes meet

Sudden silence, sudden heat

A:Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

E:Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl

E:Ev'ry so often we long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

All:When reality sets back in

P:Blithe smile, lithe limb

A:She who's winsome, she wins him

E:brown hair with a wavy curl

That's the girl he chose

And Heaven knows

I'm not that girl..

Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl..

(A/n i changed the lyrics slightly to suit tooth!)(the song is im not that girl, from wicked the musical.)

_**jack pov**_

I look at Elsa mostly when she is singing it. She looked back at me a few times, but quickly broke all eye contact. She got into the song. She seems sad.I should go talk to her after the party.

Punzie and Anna kept giving me dirty looks during the song. Strange. I also wonder who has a crush on me...Punzie mentioned something about someone liking me about 10 minutes ago...

_**Punzie pov**_

Jack is sooo clueless...how can he not know by now...he is so stupied...urgh!

We go backstage and Elsa runs up to her bed room, Anna and I run after her.

When we get to Elsa's room we open the door, revealing Elsa face down on her blue pillow crying her eyes out...poor Elsa.

"Elsa..." Anna starts. "It's okay let it all out." She finshes.

Anna sits down on the bed and I do the same. Elsa sits up, her whole pillow is soaked with tears, so is her face.  
"Elsa..." I say as I hug her, Anna doing the same.

We sit like that for what seems like 15 minutes. Me and Anna shushing Elsa everytime she sobbed.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N HEY GUYS I UPDATE EVERY THURDAY!

_**Elsa**_

Punzie and Anna try calm me down. Tears can't seem to stop pouring down my eyes.

"Elsa...it's okay..." Rapunzel comforts me.

"It...IT HURTS SO MUCH!" I sob into her chest.

"Shhh...I know it hurts Elsa...but it'll get better, you don't need jack...screw jack! " She says with a sad voice.

My make up is all over my face.

"Elsa, i say you go out on dates! Get over jack!" Anna suggests.

I wipe my eyes with my hand. " I-I guess your right..." I say.

"But right now I could use some Ice cream!" I add

"On it!" Anna says smiling. I smile too.

Anna runs out of my room to get ice cream.

"I know some guys, you could date...I made a list last Winter." Punzie informs me.

"Wait...What!?" I ask "Hehe...yeah...here" She says handing me a A4 page that is filled with names. Wow.

"I-It's double sided!" She adds HOLY mother of winter!.

The list reads:

Hans south Isles.

David greenworld

Mark enich

damink may

Jake hope

Michael brown

Will Blu

Kory cobb

Alan mae

Albert Mae

Ari flen

and many many others, I don't know any of them.

"So I was thinking, on saturday we could host a speed date for you!" Punzie informs me out of nowhere.

"WAIT WHAT!" I yell.

_**Jack**_

I excuse myself away from Tooth by saying I need to go to the loo.

I head upstairs to see Elsa and tell her how awesome she was!

"WAIT WHAT!?" I hear Elsa yell from her room. Anna sees me and I give her a what look.

"Erm...it think it's best you go down stairs Jack..." Anna says sadness in her voice.

"W-what why?" I ask

"Elsa...is...mad at you..." She sighs

"W-what did I do...!?" I ask almost shouting

"Jack...you're so oblivous..." She says straight to my face and goes into the room with the bucket of ben &amp; jerry ice cream in her hands. Before I can do or say anything she closes the door. Am i really oblivous? Why is Elsa mad at me?


	11. Chapter 10

_**Elsa**_

_I _wake up on my bed in the middle of Anna and Punzie. I then remeber what happend yesterday...speed dating? really?. Oh well.

I lay there a couple minutes more, until Punzie wakes up.  
"Huh?...Oh morning Elsa!" She greets me

"Morning punzie..." I sigh.

"So today lets have the speed date! It's a tuesday! And in winter break!" She adds.

"P-punzie...it's kinda short notice..." I inform her.

"Nah! it's fine the guys don't mind!" She replies. I wasn't talking about the guys...

"o-okay." I accept her offer. "Great! How does at 1: 30 sound!?" She asks excitedly. Anna wakes up.

"OMFG 1: 3O! HOLY CRAP!" Anna yells. I jump back.

"Anna! how long have you been awake!?" I ask.

"I just woke up..." She relplies.

"I heard that the speed date is at 1 : 30! Elsa it's 9:23! We NEED TO HET YOU READY!" She starts to panic.

I giggle.

"No, no no no no!" Anna shouts as she throws my clothes out of my closet.

Punzie brushes my long blonde her.

"AHA!" Anna yells pulling out a short light blue dress with a snowflake pattern on the bottem.

"Wear this!" She tells me. I get out of my wrinkled party dress from yesterday.

"Woah..." Anna and Punzie say in union.

I giggle again. I'm glad they are my family.

Punzie does my hair, she put's it into an updo, a elegent bun (Not like in the movie, more like Anastsia's bun in the movie anastsia, when she wears that black/blue dress)

I go into the bathroom and get changed into the dress. The moment I come out Anna and Punzie have their mouths wide open.

"E-elsa...you look AMAZING!" Punzie stats whilst Anna is fangirling too hard.

I giggle. The time now is 11

"Well! what are we waiting for?, LETS GO!" Punzie says really loudly, as she carefully shoves me out the door, making sure she doesn't wrinkle the dress.

I let out a small laugh as my younger cousin tries to move me. She is ONLY 11.

"Anna...H-help...m...e...p...please..." Punzie ask Anna, although it sounds more like a command then a pled.

I laugh louder.

"Huh!?, !" Anna replies, snapping out of her daydream.

I play with them and I refuse to budge.

"Els...Elsa...p..please...let...s...go!" Anna pleds, Almost sweating.

"I'm NOT that heavy am I?" I ask, pretending to be hurt.

"NO. But we're ONLY 11!" Anna says

I laugh again.

"Okay, okay..." I giggle.

We walk down the stairs and see lots of passed out teenagers. truth is I didn't even know 3/4 of these people, Their all Anna's and Rapunzel's friends. Some are...Jacks...

I then remember the events of last night, why aren't I happy for him? I should be happy! I mean, I'm his best friend for crying out loud! Oh why is this so complicated. I know why. Because I am in love with Jack. I am IN LOVE with my BEST FRIEND! What will i do...Conceal don't feel...Don't let it show. Okay i should be fine, if i just do that. Don't act strange around jack, put on a fake smile and pretend nothing is wrong...maybe...maybe I should slowly...back away...? Not straight up ignore him, at first I should act natural, like nothing is wrong, but I should start to keep my distance...because I think seeing them togther will just hurt me inside.

Anna and Punzie are talking about how I'm gonna meet my 'soul mate'.

I doubt that completly. But I might find someone to befriend. I suppose it is worth a try.

_**Jack pov**_

**I** wake up in Elsa's Living room, with a bunch of teenagers passed out all other the place. I look around until I realize I slept right next to Tooth.

I see the living room clock and the time reads 11:05.

I can hear faint Laughing coming from upstairs.

I get up and walk towards the laughing.

I can automaticlly tell who is the one laughing. Elsa. I know this because, she has the most beautiful laugh. It's really cute...WAIT WHAT!?...I can say that about her...right?...it's not weird or anything...right?...cause' we're friends...right?

and why is Elsa upset with me? according to Punzie and Anna. Maybe I should ask her?

"Wait...why are we going now? we still have like 2 hours left..." I hear Elsa say from the top of the stairs.

"Oh. That's right..." Anna realizes. "Well, i know! But I though we could go out and shop a bit until the date!" Punzie says to them. I can't see them just yet, but I can recognise their voices. ...WAIT DATE?! WHAT DATE!?...And with WHO is she going on a DATE with!?

"Oh. Okay then!" I hear Elsa reply to Punzie.

I hide in the kitchen. Pretending to be getting a drink.

Elsa, Anna and Punzie enter the kitchen and suddenly I see them all tense up, especially Elsa, But then almost as if magic she went back to normal.

"Morning Jack!" Elsa greets me with a wide smile.

"Morning Elsa" I reply. I look down at what she's wearing. Woah.

"Wow..." I mutter to myself, hoping she didn't hear that.

She is wearing a short light blue dress with a snowflake pattern. Her hair is in a bun and her make up is different to her usual. Instead of purple eyeshadow she has light blue, and her lips are blood red. She also has blush on and mascara. She never wears mascara. Her eyelashes are naturaly long, giving an mascara effect, now they look super long.

"W-where are...you...heading to?" I ask, I can feel myself BLUSHING

Elsa is about to reply, But punzie speaks before she can.

"Shopping." Punzie says, trying to sound warm but, failing.

Elsa just nods And gives me a warm smile.

Then they just walk past me and don't turn around.

Is Elsa really mad at me? Maybe I should follow them to this "date"?

A/N super long chapter i will update tommrow as an extra! Promise! Later snowflakes!


	12. Chapter 11

_**elsa**_

We walk to the mall. I don't understand why my 11 year old sister and cousin know so many people MY AGE and set me up on speed dating...

"OMFG Elsa look!" Anna exclaimed pointing at a store window.

"Oh. My. God!" I reply. In the window were the most beautiful shoes!

"Anna lets go buy them for you!" I smiled at her.

"Elsa, I hoped that maybe we could both buy them!, twinzies?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face.

I looked at her with a serious face and then smiled at her and all three of us burst out laughing.

We go inside the store and anna finds her size and so do I. Punzie also asks if she could buy those shoes too, to which we both agreed to. Now we all got them in different colours. Anna got hers in green, I got mine in the colour of my current dress, and Punzie got hers in pink.

We then went to are store called "Aleksa's shoes &amp; clothes"

"Wow..." Anna gasped when we entered the boutique.

"I know..." I replied. They had soo many clothes and all looked great! And the shoes were all the way at the back of the store.

Anna run all around the place. I went to check out the dresses. They had soo many.

Since I am rich I might as well just buy them all.

I smile. I'm not one of those spoiled rich kids who go to private school, I go to a public school, that's where I first meet Jack, and that's why we're best...friends...oh...I forgot, I'm trying to forget him...it's sooo hard though, I cannot stop thinking about him...But i got to. He likes Tooth. Not me.

I get a cute blue dress with seqence at the top, really cute so I put it into the bag. I then just put all the blue dresses and blue clothing into the bag, blue and white and maybe purple.

Before I get to the changing rooms I have 33 bags...I thankfully have a trolley. I look at the time on the clock on the wall. It reads 12:02pm.

Good I still got about and hour and a half.

I go into the changing rooms and I try the first dress on. It's up to my knees and it's strapless.

I go outside the change booth to look into the mirror in the changing room hall, when I hear a gasp. I turn around to find Anna and punzie with really big eyes.

" . !" Anna exclaims.

I giggle.

I take it, along with almost all the other dresses, some blouses, shirts, skirts,jeans.

"Okay, all this will be about £250"($390.72, in the us)

The lady at the desk said. She looked not much older than me, which is strange as you have to be 16 over to work. She had Long blonde hair up to her waist, put in a plait that she had in front of her body. She had darker blonde streaks in her hair, one could say they were fake, but they looked really real. She wore a short dress of the colour violet.

"Okay" I reply and hand her the money. I give her £300 ($468.80). And leave, Anna and Punzie together spent £1505($2351.79) Which is way too much. The clock reads 1:25

I got 5 minutes until my date

A/n hi guys sorry i forgot to update but I got a good excuse, Today after Pe in lunch I got a feeling like i was peeing, exept i didnt need to pee. i went to the bathroom, finding my pants SOAKED in BLOOD yup...i got my first period ever and i had to go to town, bath and i was tired and shocked so yeah. until tommrow! - Aleks ( Ps: Aleks's store is a 4th wall thing, I am the lady at the desk! XD i had to!)


	13. Chapter 12

_**Elsa**_

"Erm, Anna...?" I ask realizing something.

"Yesss?" She asks.

"Punzie...Anna...i just realized...i think there is TOO many guys coming over to speed date!, I mean isn't it gonna take ages?" I say really fast.

"Huh? No! Don't be silly Elsa!" Punzie laughs my panic off.

"Wha-" I start and get cut of by Her.

"- We arranged it so there are three tables, and each guy has 5 minutes to talk about himself, reason for the three tables being that me and Anna will help!" She answers all my questions.

Thank god.

Also I just realized, I didn't know where in the world we were going.

"Erm...where is it?" I ask

"At starbucks, we rented the place out for the whole day" Anna informs me.

"Oh. Okay, thanks" I reply.

When we get there, inside of the cafe i mean, there are three tables set in a line in the room, whilst all the other tables are stacked up at the sides of the room.

There are also about 40 different guys here...about 40 or more, I knew alot of guys came wanted to date me, but i only thought about 20, NOT over 40!

I sit at the desk to the far left, and a girl, whos about sixteen comes over and asks if i want anything to drink. I order a cold latte, with cream.

Anna stands on top of her desk and shouts...

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" She yells out. Suddenly the room goes quiet, and all attention goes onto Anna.

"GET INTO A LINE!, THREE OF YOU WILL COME AT A TIME AND WILL EACH SIT DOWN WITH EITHER MYSELF, RAPUNZUEL OR ELSA HERSELF" she continues saying in her loud voice.

"ELSA HAS TEXTED US A LIST OF WHAT SHE IS LOOKING FOR IN A GUY SO WE KNOW." She goes on.

Wait, what? I never did that...

Punzie gives me a quick look that says 'get your phone out and text us now!'

So I do. I text

_1.) Must like winter ( I know this sounds bad, not wanting to date guys, just cause they don't like winter but i really don't want to date if he doesn't like what i like...)_

_2.) ask him what he thinks of me, if he only compliments my looks, he's out._

_3.) Needs to not be too much into himself._

I send this to both Punzie and Anna.

"THERE ARE SOME RULES, ONLY THREE BUT STILL: YOU MUST NOT PUSH IN LINE, FIGHT FOR THE TABLE WITH ELSA ON IT AND BE UNKIND TO ANYONE IN ANY SORT OF WAY" Anna finshes.

The girl hands me my drink, and she does the same with Anna and punzie.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Jack**_

By now almost everyone is awake and I tell them to get there things and go. It is easy since noone is hangover, there was no alchol at Elsa's party. Tooth is helping me clean up. Although she keeps asking questions I don't wanna answer.

"So jack, have you ever, I don't know, hooked up with Elsa?" She asked in a strange almost annoyed voice.

I sigh " No, tooth I have not EVER 'hooked up' with my best friend" I reply.

Tooth goes silent for a moment before asking.

"but, have you ever thought about dating her before?" She asked.

I groan in annoyance.

"No..." I reply, knowing it is the truth, I haven't ever thought of Elsa as more than a friend. Although I can't really say if i will never, but it is very very unlikely.

10 minutes of cleaning later, the Elsa's house looks brand new.

"Okay, jack, i've got to go now!" Tooth says with sadness in her eyes.

She kisses me on the cheek and smiles at me.

I fake smile back. I don't really know why I asked tooth out, I mean i don't think i even like like her...

*Snowflake**snowflake* Haha thats the text alert for elsa, it's me saying 'snowflake'. I wonder what she wants to ask...

Wait what? what is this?

it says:

_**1.) Must like winter ( I know this sounds bad, not wanting to date guys, just cause they don't like winter but i really don't want to date if he doesn't like what i like...)**_

_**2.) ask him what he thinks of me, if he only compliments my looks, he's out.**_

_**3.) Needs to not be too much into himself.**_

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?...oh wait, she went speed dating, set up by Punzie...wait, why am i so mad? I feel weird, really weird, i never felt like this before...is this feeling, Jealousy!?

_**Elsa**_

As soon as all the guys are in one straight line, Anna gives a hand gesture for the first three guys to come sit down, as soon as they're sat down, we set our timers to 5 minutes.

"Hello..." The boy asks, Blushing, He has black hair and blue eyes, he wears glasses and is wearing a sweater vest...

"h-hi" I reply.

"So...I- erm..." He tries to speak, but fails.

"Just, tell me about yourself" I smile at him.

I get a shy smile back.

"W-well, my name is Alexander Goth..." He stats.

"Okay..." I reply.

"I am the son of Mortimer and Bella goth..." He adds.

Oh. My. God. Mortimer goth was a famous book author and Bella goth is a super model!

"L-Like, THE mortimer and Bella goth!?" I ask exictedly.

"Y-yeah" He replies.

"A-anyway tell me more about yourself." I continue, trying to not lose my cool.

"Erm, I'm rich, as you already know, I went to a private school all my life, her I still do , but the speed date thing was all over my street, like flyers and posters and such and it said anyone could come so..." He started " Anyways, I'm 15 and LOVE books, and i am a very logical person" He continues. He talks until the alarm sets off.

"Well times up...but i will keep in contact, i promise, i'd like to at least be friends..." I assure him, making him smile.

~~~~~~~~~~skip 4 hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Punzie, Anna and I have been at this for about four hours now, and most of the guys I get are really big douchebags, with such Egos... ONly Alexander was a nice guy, all the rest just seem to wanna get into my pants, I hope the Punzie and Anna are doing better...

We have seen 10 guys each and I only have 3 to go, Anna decided to take on the other extra one, so me and Punzie can leave, she's such a good sister..

A/N HI guys i owe you 2 chaps since yesterday there wasn't one, Yes Alexander goth, bella goth and mortimer goth are from the sims games and i do not owe the sims EA does and disney and dreamworks own the characters used in this story. - Later snowflakes!


	15. Chapter 14

_**Elsa**_

Okay last guy...lets do this.

"Hi..." the guys says to me as he sits down

"Hello... " I reply, I feel heat go to my cheeks, oh sh*t i think i'm blushing! Wait what, did i just swear!? I mean it was in my mind but still!

"So wh-whats your name...?" I ask, trying to sound natural.

"Hans isles." He replies. Hans isles, i've heard that name somewhere before...

"nice name..." I say, god i am so dumb!  
Hans had almost ginger hair, he had green eyes.

"Anyways, I have...erm...twelve brothers..." He says trying to start a converstion.

"Wait...how many!?" I ask suprised.

"Twelve..." He repeats.

"Woah, that is alot of brothers..." I reply dumbstruck, seriously no sisters!?

"Like, not a single sister!?" I ask

"Nope..." He replies.

We chat for some time more, until it is time to ebd the day and go home. I think for me it's in between Hans and Alexander, although I think alexander is more of a friend than a boyfriend...

I blush just thinking about Hans...

I check my phone, wondering if anyone has texted me or called me, since my phone was on silent the whole day.  
...CRAP! SHIT SHIT SHIT!

I sent the ' what i need in a guy' text to jack! OH SHIT it was meant for Anna and Punzie, Anna and Punzie ONLY!

I need to come up with a excuse...wait...why? I mean, he is dating Tooth, and i mean why would he care, no WHY should he care if i date random guys...?

"Elsa...?...ELSA!" Anna yells, snapping me out of my transe.

I suddenly blush, randomly thinking of Hans.

"So i've got to go home now, But i'll come over tommrow and We'll have a sleepover with merida on friday?" She asks

"Of course!" I reply. Merida is another good friend of ours, she's great fun, and is also almost as rich as us, although not there yet. She is my best friend, Punzie is more of Anna's. The reason she didn't come comfont me at my party, was because she was too busy partying. Even at my no alcohol party, she still manged to go crazy. Me and Merida tell each other EVERYTHING she was the first to know about my crush on jack, and I was the first to know about her crush on Hiccup. Hiccup is another friend of ours, although mostly jack's. Hiccup came to my party, he's a cool guy, he has a girlfriend though, Astrid, but she is really nice, her and merida are kinda of the same, but aren't...It's strange.

_**Jack**_

I sit eating ice cream on Elsa's couch, waiting for her. It is getting quite late, and since its winter, it is already dark, i'm getting worried about her...

Suddenly I hear the door open and two girls (Anna and Elsa) laughing. I smile, I love to hear her laugh. They enter the living room and Anna almost screams of fright when she sees me.

I let out a small chuckle.

Elsa puts her hand over her mouth and tries to cover up the fact she is giggling.

I love it when she does that, she looks sooo cute when she does that!...wait...'cute' i can say that about her right!? it's not wierd for me to think of her as 'cute' right!?

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THE PARTY IS LONG OVER, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" Anna bursts into a big fit. Shit.

"Sorry! sorry!" I apologise. Anna accually does scare me.

I look over at Elsa and I catch her giving Anna a strange look. I don't know what it means.

"I'll go..." I say dissapointed. " but, i will be back tommrow!" I add chuckling.

Elsa gives me a sad look, almost as if to say, ' no jack, please don't' but quickly replaces that look with a smile. Strange. Maybe she is mad at me... hope not, i wouldn't want her beautiful face mad at me, god she is so beautiful...her crystal blue eyes, platinum hair...wow...WAIT WHAT!

I leave the house.

WHAT THE FUCK JACK! GET YOURSELF TOGTHER! YOU ARE HER BEST FRIEND, AND YOU'RE DATING TOOTH! JEEZ!


	16. AN

_**i have not given up on this story! i am just going through some things right now w/ school coming soon and stuff, i will do my best to get back on track and update a few extra chapters ! i am so sorry! please be paient and understand! - princess appleline.**_


	17. AN 2

_**A/N **_hi guys i am sorry but i am am ill and that is why i didn't update. i will try to update today. i swear! i am so sorry my precious snowflakes! - Love PrincessAppleline.


	18. Chapter 15 (quite short chapter)

_**A/N **_

_**I AM BACK! I FEEL BETTER! MCDONALDS AWAITS ME TOMMROW, I OWE Y'ALL LIKE 6 CHAPS SO LETS DO THIS (To be honest i know i only should give y'all 5 chaps since i am only supposed to update on thursdays but meh, i am nice, and maybe i might put in extra extra chaps later on!)**_

_**wednsday 06:25am**_

_**Elsa**_

I wake up think about two things. Jack and Hans. Why am I thinking about both, I understand why I'm thinking of Hans, but why Jack? I mean...He...he...hurt me?

NO JACK DID NOT HURT ME! W-WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING!? HE NEVER KNEW I LIKED HIM ANYWAY! I NEVER TOLD HIM!

so...he couldn't have hurt me, not on purpose, Jack would never hurt me, not on purpose, but it doesn't matter anymore anyway, I mean, I think me and that "Hans" guy could work out right? and Jack has Tooth! And I would NEVER take another girls guy! And I especially Jack! Urgh! I'm 14! In fact, I was 13 not long ago! Why am I having speed dating and boy troubles anyways?

I blame Anna. And Punzie.

Oh well at least only 2 days until the sleepover.

I should get up and eat breakfast.**(A/N i cannot rememeber if i mentioned her parents in this before and if i did if i made them just work alot or dead, right now they work alot...for now...*evil grin*)**

I get out of bed and walk to my door. I carefully twist the door handle to not make a big noise, as i know mostly everyone else is asleep, especially Anna, especially that we only have 4 days (disclouding this one) until we have to got back to school. Anna will most likely sleep until 12:30pm, or super close to that time anyways.

I tip-toe my way past the rooms, Anna's bedroom not being an exception.

I make my way to the kitchen and see our dear loyal 'maid' Rose making herself some tea. Rose technically raised Anna and me. I mean, my parents do pay for our things and send us allowence and stuff, but they only come for holidays like christmas, but not always. My point is, we hardly see them. They are important people though, I suppose.

"Morning lady Elsa" Rose greeted me with a warm smile. Rose had beautiful deep forest green eyes, she has light brown hair and dark brown streaks, which are natural. Rose is 28. She's been with us since she was 15. I was 1. Rose is a orphan, our parents took her in, no they didn't adopt her, i wish they did though, i rememeber how nice it was to have her play with me. I hate it when she calls me 'Lady' she started calling me that when i was 12.

"Morning Rose, could you please start calling me by Elsa instead? You know, like you used to?" I ask, it comes out more rudely than i wanted it to.

"Yes, i do apologise lady- i mean Elsa. I am sorry Elsa, but your parents insisted that i call you Lady after you turned 12." Rose said almost sadly.

"O-oh. I am sorry Rose i didn't mean to sound rude, but please call me Elsa, I apologise for being so mean, i am just going through some...issues right now..." I reply.

"It's okay Lady El- I mean...Elsa. It is okay Elsa. Would you like some tea? It calms the nerves." She asks politely.

I nod my head. She gets a empty tea cup out of the cupboard and puts a tea bag in it. She does the same for herself.

"Elsa, if i may ask, what is troubing you?" Rose asks, concern in her eyes.

"Oh, y-yes, sure..." I reply.  
"W-well, Rose, you won't tell my parents this will you...?" I ask before hand I tell her of the speed dating.

She sighs "It depends on how important it is Elsa..." She looks me in the eyes.

"Well..." I start

"And now i ca't wait until i see him again" I finsh. I look at the clock, it reads 7:30am.

I look down at my tea cup. It is long empty. It took me a while to explain the whole story to Rose but i did. So much weight off my chest right now!

she also sister swore not to tell my parents about the speed dating thing. So thats good

_**A/N thats it for now guys. ALL ELSA THIS PART! how do you like Rose?**_


	19. Chapter 16

A/N I AM BACK! ANOTHER CHAP TOMMORW! SORRY MY EXCUSE IS HOMEWORK, AND LIFE BEING SUCKY! I AM TRYING TO UPDATE OFTEN! I SWEAR!

_**Elsa pov**_

I sigh. I really like Hans, I cannot wait until i see him again!

"Well, La- Elsa. I must start to work and clean this place up a little bit, i often help the cleaning maids, since they are all very young." Rose tells me.

"Elsa, I do apologise about almost calling you 'Lady' again, just a bad habbit." She apologises

"It's okay, Rose." I reassure her. She smiles at me and walks out of the kitchen.

I sigh. I should go and take a shower, I know we have 5 bathrooms upstairs, the first one is near the top of the stairs, the rest are on suite (meaning each bedroom has a private bathroom). Anna usually for some reason uses my bathroom, im not sure why, she says mine's better and cleaner. I let her, because i really dont mind. I climb up 3 sets of stairs and enter my room, i then enter my bathroom.

I take off my clothes and get in the shower, then I turn the water on. Whilst most people would prefer to shower in warm or hot water, i prefer freezing cold water, I like the way the coldness feels when it hits my skin.

I wash myself with my special soap and then i get my shampoo bottle. I apply some shampoo onto my hand and start to wash my hair. I then rinse it. I get the condiner bottle and apply that to my hands and start applying the condinter to my hair. I decide to wait for it to soak into my hair before I rinse it.

I only now realize that i have been singing all this time. I have been singing a song by one of the best singers (in my opinion) Skylar Grey.

I was singing the song ' beautiful nightmare'.

When i finshed i decide to sing another song by her that i really liked. It's called 'tower'.

I guess this is a good activity to do while i wait for the conditioner to set into my hair.

i start to sing.

_**~Your high upon the tower, now don't look down, i will be okay, here on the ground**_

_**and you can always call to say hello from time to time, when your no longer mine.**_

_**i will be drunk on cheap beer, like everyone else around here. You've got the world at your feet, but theres nothing out there for me. You don't have to lie, saying that you'll try, to make it work from a distance, just leave me here to die, as i watch you climb up to the top of your ambitions.**_

_**Your high upon the tower now don't look down, i will be okay here on the ground, and you can always say hello form time to time when your no longer mine.**_

_**here in a pale shade of life, under the trailer park lights, there'll be nothing left for you to see you won't even recognise me.**_

_**you don't have to lie, saying that you'll try to make it work fro a distance, just leave me here to die as i watch you climb up to the top fo your ambitions**_

_**Your high upon the tower now don't look down, i will be okay, here on the ground, and you can always call the say hello from time to time, when your no longer mine.**_

_**i always knew, that you would follow your big dreams, what i didn't know was the your dreams never did include me...**_

_**your high upon the tower now dont look down, i will be okay here on the ground, and you can always call to say hello from time to time when your no longer mine..~**_

I sang the last note and I decide it is time to rinse my hair.

I turn the cold water off, and exit the shower, I wrap a towel around my hair and body, then i go into my room. I pick my outfit for today. I choose a dark blue top with sleeves that go on the shouders . It has snowflake patterns on it. I also pick a skirt with snowflakes, but the skirt is light blue. I put the clothes on my bed neatly. I put on my robe. Yup, you've guessed it, it has snowflakes and is crystal blue.

I go back into the bathroom and take out my make up pack. i apply my purple eyeshadow and then mascara. After that i apply my lipstick. I don't use fondation. I like my pale skin, as it is.


	20. NOW YOU CAN BE A PART OF THE STORY!

_**hi snowflakes! I WANT YOU! to join the story!**_

I need you to tell me your:

looks:

name:

age:

back story:

who you met first:  
enemy:


	21. NOT AN Update!

I MADE A TUMBLR BLOG ABOUT MY FICS!

CHECK IT OUT AT blog/princessapplelineisthebest or i'll post it in the reviews!

i will update this tommrow (Thursday)


	22. Update 3 ?

THATS ENOUGH SNOWFLAKES!

SORRY I GOT ENOUGH people to join. so it is now closed. you still may enter the things in though, and later in the story, you might be put in if i need extra characters.


	23. Chapter 17

_**A/N **___

_**HI AGAIN MY DEAR LITTLE SNOWFLAKES! this one is a little late but oh well, i tried and i still need to figure out when i can put you into the story. It will be a while before you will be added but it'll hopefully be worth the wait. 3 ALSO I WATCHED BIG HERO 6 AND BOOK OF LIFE! I CRIED SO HARD DURING BH 6 ! OMFG! BOL IS AWESOME TOO.**_

_**Elsa pov**_

I Enter my room and get out my clothes. I was about to put my shirt on when i got a message on my phone.

07192 483 3832

Hey Elsa, it's me, Hans, i know that you're the one who should be calling me to tell me if you 'picked' me, but i really wanna see you again, so i was thinking maybe, you'd like to go on date today...? - Hans

...OH MY FUCKING GOD OH MY GOSH! HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE! OMG OMG OMG! I NEED ANNA'S HELP!

I put my robe back on and run to Anna's room.

I don't bother knocking i just slam the door open.

She wakes up and almost jumps to the other side of her room in fear.

"ELSA!? Why'd you wake me uppppp?" She asks, upset.

"HANS ASKED ME OUT!" I shriek (A/N idk but i think it's what you do when you fangirl)

"OH MY HOLY SHIT!" Anna screams happily.

"ANNA! Just cause' im happy doesn't mean you can swear!" I tell her off.

"**You're 11" **I point out.

She sighs.

"Sorry Elsa" She apologise's.

"It's okay, but ANNA! HE ASKED ME OUT!" I fangirl.

"Wait, when is your date?" She asks.

"At...oh...oh...no! I still have to reply! OH SHIT!" i become shocked when i realize what i just said.

_"I AM SO SORRY, I AM SETTING SUCH A BAD _EXMPLE FOR YOU!" I Say loudly.

Anna giggles.

"Nah, it's fine, i mean, you're exicted. I understand." She smiles at me. I smile back. I get back on my phone and reply to hans.

_Hi hans! Sorry i didn't call earlier! I forgot to! i'd love to go on a date with you, what time, i can do anytime from 11am to 5pm. _

_\- Elsa_

"Anna! Is this good!?" I ask her. She snatchs the phone out of my hand and reads it.

"...Yeeeee...yup." She mutters loudly enough so i can hear. I smile. She presses send.

almost a second after i get a text back.

**Great! How about 11? I'll come pick you up? where do you live?**

**\- hans**

I text him back

_Yes, thank you very much, i'd like it if you'd pick my up! i live at 321 Winter street. _

_\- Elsa_

He texts me back

**it's a date! - Hans**

Okay , Anna! you've GOT to help me get ready!" I exclaim

She giggles.

"My pleasure, but i'm gonna text Punzie first. She needs to help as well." Anna pulls out her phone and calls Punzie.

"Hey, Punzie! Hans asked elsa on a date, you've got to help me get her ready...okay, but fricking hurry! " she says into the phone.

I giggle.

Anna ends her call and puts her phone on the side table.

"She's on her way" Anna informs me with a big jolly smile on her face.

"Great!" I exclaim

~time skip brought to you by Anna swearing~

My bed room door opens and Punzie comes in. She takes one look at me and then says

"We need to start, we have ALOT to do"

"Hey!" I say offend.

"No offence" She adds.

"Pfft, no, i take offence" I reply.

She rolls her eyes and starts brushing my hair, whilst Anna looks for clothes.

She silently picks a load of them out and puts the in a pile.

After i had no knots in my hair Anna shoo'd me into the bathroom to get me to try on some clothes.

(A/N American highschool movie clothes montage is coming! *Evil grin*)

_**Anna pov**_

Elsa comes out of the room wearing an ugly green loose dress with green flats.

Me and Punzie shake our heads, no way our we letting her wear this!

Then she comes out wearing a purple sexy short dress! it was also tight!

I nod my head like crazy. But Punzie shakes her head. Elsa seems reliefed.

~~~Time skip after 87 different dresses(yes BH 6 refrence in that skip)~~~

she walks out in a up to the knees dress with a blue jacket and heels. The dress is also blue. it also has snoflakes on it!  
Me and Punzie both nod.


	24. NOT AN Update! 4

_**A/N **__**HI! snowflakes! sooo i realize that i keep forgetting to update, so i thought that we could have a vote!**_

_**So either I pre-write lets say 5 chapters and then post them all at once, BUT this will mean that i'll post them ONCE every TWO WEEKS **_

_**Ooooorrrr we could do it another way, this way is that i make my chapters longer, BUT I will update ONCE very TWO WEEKS. SO either way i'll be posting once evey two weeks. Don't worry. I will update today. **_

_**Stay Royal - PrincessAppleline.**_


	25. Chapter 18

**A/N i just realized that it wasnt 87 it was 84. SO scratch the idea elsa tried on 87 outfits and think of it as 84.**

_**Jack pov**_

My eyes open slowly, and I look at the clock. It reads 9:58am. I walk out of bed and quickly change into some clothes, a dark blue hoodie and tight blue jeans (a/n the kind that go tight aroudn your ankles).

I brush my teeth and rinse quickly before turning on my laptop. I quickly check my facebook before going to Elsa's.

I check my facebook, nothing new to be honest.

Then i hear the notifiction sound and see that tooth has texted me.

(A/n bold is jack italics is tooth)

_Hiya Jacky!_

**Hi tooth.**

_you should take me out on a date today_

**Sorry can't im going 2 Elsa's today**

_BUT IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND_

**Yh, well she is my best friend. i can't just cancel, it is a tradition we spend the day together every year after our birthdays.**

_What? but jackkkk!_

**i promise i will take you some other time. Tommrow?**  
_...Fine!.._

Gosh she is wayyy to clingy.

i get off my laptop and rush downstairs to go to elsa's.

"Morning Jack. You're up early." My mother greets me while making eggs and bacon.

"Hiya Jack!" I hear a familer voice behind me. (A/N TOOTH!...NAH im just kidding)

My little sister Emma. I chuckle at her and spread my arms out and crouch down to her.

She runs into me and gives me a tight hug.

My sister Emma is 8 years old, making her 7 years younger than me.

I love my little sister more than life itself.

eI inform my Mum as i make my way to the door.

"Ohhhh!" Both my Mum and Emma say at the same time, looking at eachother with a strange look.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Of course he would wake up at 10 o'clock for Elsa!" My mother says directing to Emma. They both giggle.

"Wha- I-I...You guys **know **very well that it's not like that..." I reply.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say, but then Jack, nothing else can get you out of bed when you have a holiday or a break, or even a weekend off school." My little sister says before grinning and then giggling straight after.

"Well...I...I'm her **best friend **i wouldn't want to upset her by being late for our 'after birthday hangout' " I reply.

"tehehe! Suuure Jack!" Emma remarks.

"Whatever, i got to go, i'll see you all later!" I say angrily.

I storm out the door. They know it's NOT like THAT!

They know that me and elsa are JUST FRIENDS.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

...

...

...THEN WHY AM I UPSET WITH IT?

Why, do i feel a little bit upset when i think of being just friends with Elsa? I mean, what?

Life is so complicated im most likely over thinking it right now.

~~~~~time skip brought to you by that stupied update did to us without a warning.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I find myself at Elsa's street. Her house is there to impress. Just wow. All the other houses are small compered to her house.

I walk up to the gate. It opens by either pressing the button and asking to be let in by someone in the house, or by a recognised voice.

Luckly for me elsa had my voice recorded so i can come in anytime i want.

I press the 'voice' button and speak to the mic.

"it's jack." I simply say, i can say anything and the gate will open, but i prefer not to mess around with the gates.

"Voice recognised" "Gate opening" Says a female robotic voice.

I walk through the open gate and i hear it shut behind me. I walk up to the front door and I press the handle down. It was open.

_**Elsa pov**_

I love this outfit, Punzie just finshed doing my makeup. I smile at her.

I have light bluw eyeshadow and light pink lipstick and mascara.

I smileat myself. I look quite pretty.

My hair is up in a messy bun.

I hear a familer voice shout my name from downstairs. Then i realize. Oh no...today is my 'after birthday hangout' with Jack! Oh no, he might have broke my heart but...no Elsa...he really didn't break your heart...i have to stop telling myself he did, cause her didn't. He honestly didn't. He didn't even know.

I walk downstairs and grab my blue snowflake patterned bag with me.

_**Jack pov**_

I call elsa's name and moments later hear slight footsteps from the third floor. The footsteps get louder and louder.

Then i see her. Woah.

She looks so...beautiful. gorgous. just wow.

Her hair is in a messy bun, she is wearing a jacket and blue dress and just woah.

I don't know why she got so dressed up...

"Woah."I mutter to myself.

She smiles at me, but it looks like a apologetic kind of smile

"Hi jack, I am SO sorry i forgot we had our 'birthday hang out' today!" She says.

what...? she forgot?

_**Elsa pov**_

"Hi Jack, I am SO sorry i forgot we had our 'birthday hang out' today! I told him.

"..t-that's f-fine, you know, yeah, it's completly fine." He stutters, looking a little bit hurt but trying to hide it.

I frown

"B-but if you don't mind me asking, w-where you going?" He asks.

Okay, should i tell him im going on a date?...Yes.

"I-im g-going on...on a...IM going on a date" I stutter out, blushing lightly.

"O-Oh, right, well..erm...have fun then?" He asks, faking a smile.

The thing is i can read Jack like an open book. To him an everyone else im a closed book. I am hard to read. I can tell when a smile is fake or real. when someone cries, i know if it is fake or real.

I sigh.

"Yeah, i will thanks jack. Oh! and we can hang out tommrow! i promise!" I tell him.

A small smile appears on his face.


	26. Chapter 19

A/N HI GUYS SO IM WRITING THIS ON A TRAIN TO...YOU GUESSED IT! WALES! FINALLY! SO I WON'T BE ON THE TRAIN WHEN I UPLOAD THIS BUT OH WELL! ALSO I THINK I'LL DO THE SHORT (BOUT 300-500 WORD) 5 CHAPTERS EVERY TWO WEEK THING. IT'S EASIER ON ME.

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

I walk out my house, out the gate to wait for Hans to pick me up. I feel soo bad about not hanging out with Jack today, but I mean, we can always go tommorow, right?

I guess I can. I guess we can.

Suddenly Hans pulls up on the road and opens his window.

"Hey Elsa!" He says excitedly whilst smiling.

I smile back, walking towards his car. I get in and we drive away.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I look out the window and see Elsa going into a car. Wait...is that...Oh no, Elsa, what did you get yourself into?

I sigh, getting my phone out. I may as well go on that date with Tooth since I'm not gonna hang out with Elsa today.

I take out my phone and text Tooth.

(Jack = bold Tooth = Italics)

Hi Tooth. So change of plans, we can go on that date today, Elsa is busy.

REALLY!? GREAT! PICK ME UP IN AN HOUR!

Okay.

I sigh.

"Sorry that Elsa isn't hanging out with you today..." I hear a voice that is usually full of life and happiness say coldly.

"W...what...what do you mean Anna?" I ask her, confused.

She sighs.

"I can't say. It has to be her. Not me, not Punzie, not anyone, but her.

I look at her, confused, even more than before.

"Who's her?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, Jack" She replies.

"But you should probably go get ready for your date," She almost spits out.

I don't get why Anna is mad at me.

Did I do something wrong?

_**Anna's P.O.V**_

I don't want to be mean to Jack. I don't.

But for him to be so clueless, I can't even. I never met that Hans guy, but he seems sketchy. He kinda does.

I know I still shouldn't want Elsa and Jack together, but I can't help it. I ship JELSA. So does Punzie.

I honestly think this is way too much for me. I'm only eleven.

I just don't want anymore tension between those two.

Jack leaves, seeing that I don't want to talk anymore.

_**Elsa P.O.V**_

Hans and I sit in the car in silence. I enjoy the silence. After about 20 minutes we get to our destination.

"Well, we're here," He announces as he parks the car.

"Soo I decided to take you to a little restaurant." He says, looking at me.

We exit the car and start walking towards the restaurant.

We sit at a table and Hans smiles at me as he hands me the menu on the table.

(there are two)

His smile is cute, but not as cute as Jack's...

...

WHAT!? ELSA! STOP! NO! JACK'S SMILE IS NOT 'CUTE'!

...Maybe it is...Maybe a little...

Argh, I'm arguing with myself.

I look down at the menu. When the waitress comes over and asks us what we want. I notice she has violet hair with light pink tips. She also has tons of make up on.

And she seems to be checking Hans out.

I order a chicken salad and a coke with ice in it.

Hans orders a large coke without ice and a steak.

He starts asking me simple questions.

"So Elsa, what's your favourate colour?" He asks

"...Blue..." I say a tiny bit unamused. I mean if you can't tell I adore blue, then you must be a bit stupid.

"Oh. Right. My favorite colour is red," He replies.

I look at his eyes. He has green eyes. They suit him. But I prefer Jack's gorgeous waterfall blue eyes. (A/N i used waterfull cause' jacks eyes are like the colour of most waterfulls...right?)

Urgh! Here I go again! I need to stop comparing Jack with Hans!

Minutes later the violet-haired waitress comes back in her revealing outfit and hands us our food.

I force a fake smile at her. She gives me an almost-disgusted look. She then looks over at Hans and winks at him.

I should feel jealous right now, right? Why don't I? I felt jealous when I saw Jack and Tooth...Oh God, why must I love Jack? It's so painful.

It's 4:40 and Hans is taking me home. After the restaurant we went to the park and talked some more.

Through the whole date I couldn't stop thinking about Jack, nor could I stop comparing him to Hans.

I wish I didn't love Jack, but I still do. Hopefully I will be able to forget my feelings for Jack as I hopefully fall for Hans. Oh please, please, may I fall for Hans instead of Jack.

Please.


	27. Chapter 20

_**A/N HIYA GUYS! ME AGAIN! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN THEN 5 CHAPPIES EVERY 2 WEEKS BUT IT IS GONNA BE HARD. I GOT SOO MANY IDEAS FOR JELSA FANFICS AND I CAN'T EVEN.**_

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**"**_Thank you very much for tonight, Hans," I say whilst smiling at him.

"It's no problem. I had a lot of fun today," he replies.

He starts to walk away and I turn around to face my door when...

"OH! ELSA!" He shouts.

"Yes?" I ask turning to face him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

I honestly don't know...

"...S-sure," I say, forcing a fake smile at him.

"Great! See you soon, babe!" He winks at me.

I feel myself turn red. I don't like how he calls me 'babe'. I enter my house and I'm greeted by Anna and Punzie.

"ELSA!" Anna yells, excited.

"HOW WAS IT!?" They ask me in unison. I laugh at that and they join in.

"No, but seriously, how was it?" Punzie asks after we stop laughing.

"It was...nice..." I reply.

"OH OH!" Anna says and makes a strange face.

"Just...nice?" Punzie asks.

I think a little bit. I can't really say it was great, 'cause it wasn't. But it wasn't horrible.

"Well...erm...yeah...nice," I tell them.

"Well I guess you aren't meant to be, OH WELL!" Anna says with a somewhat smug smirk on her face. She said that almost happily...

"Erm, no. I mean, I think I'm his girlfriend now..." Anna's smirk quickly turns into a frown.

"What?" She asks, trying to sound happy but failing.

"Yeah, he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I may have said yes," I add.

"That's great!" Punzie says with a fake smile on her face. I would have believed her smile was real, if I couldn't tell lies from the truth. Which I can.

"Yeah, so how was your day?" I ask them, changing the subject.

"We hung out, did makeovers, and stuff," Anna replies.

"Also I'm staying over with you guys until Sunday, my parents had to go on a business trip and no one else can look after me. I mean we don't have any staff, but you guys do, so...yeah," Punzie explains.

"Okay, sure," I say.

I walk upstairs into my room. I go into my bathroom and take off my clothes. I then change into my undies and brush my teeth. I'm not hungry since I already ate with Hans.

I look at my calander and then realize that it's Punzie's birthday in a few months. I guess she'll have a great big party as well.

I look at myself in the mirror. The girl looking back at me has slightly curled platinum blonde hair...by slightly curled I mean at the ends. (A/n I don't mean curly as in Merida hair curls, I mean the wavy curly hair. Google it)

I sigh and go downstairs to find Anna and Punzie playing Just Dance 3. I smile at the sight. Then they insist I join them. Which for course, I do.

_**Jack P.O.V**_

My date with Tooth was okay. By okay I mean I didn't really enjoy it. I kept comparing her to Elsa throughout the whole date.

Tooth has a new hair style. Well, by 'hairstyle', I mean that she has rainbow-coloured highlights in her hair, along with her brown hair.

She wore A LOT of makeup at our date. Also, she is a little bit, clingy. By 'a little', I mean a lot.

I like Tooth, but I don't think it's working out. Also I'm so worried about Elsa. She is dating Hans Isles. Hans is known for being a player.

I don't think that Elsa knows this.


	28. NOT AN CHAPTER, JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE!

_**A/N **_

_**Hi guys! so i made myself a plot for this story so it goes more smoothly, so far i had been making it up as i go. I am sad to say this story is only gonna have a few more chapters, they will however be quite long. So forgot the 5 chappies every 2 weeks thing. Sorry! Also a thanks to OoPoPcAnDy for being my proof reader! i only recently asked her and chapter 19 and 20 where proof read by her, she fixed the errors and such, check out her stories if you haven't already, they are great! espacially more than friends, a modern jelsa AU. That is all, chapter 21 coming out today or tommrow (hopefully today as im writing it after posting this, but i need to send it to OoPoPcAnDy to proof read first.**_

_**Stay cool snowflakes. xoxo PrincessAppleline.**_


	29. Chapter 21

_**A/N CHAPTER 21! HELL YEAH!**_

_**PREPERE YOURSELFS SNOWFLAKES! 3**_

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

I wake up and look at my clock. It reads 7am. I sigh and get up. I go downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Elsa," I hear Rose say.

"Morning to you too, Rose," I say in my tired morning voice.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asks.

"Eggs and bacon would be nice, although I wouldn't want to cause you trouble," I reply.

"What!? No, no no! Elsa, it's fine, you never cause me any trouble, none at all. It's fine! Eggs and bacon-crispy bacon and a flowing yoak just like you like it!" she replies, making sure I dont think of myself as trouble.

I smile at her slightly, still kind of tired.

I then sit down at the table, and wait paitently for my food.

She puts my breakfast on a plate and brings it to me.

It looks AMAZING! Rose is the best cook.

She goes back to the counter, opens the glass and cup cupboard and takes out a glass with blue snowflakes on the top. She then takes some orange juice out of the fridge and pours it in.

She then puts it down next to me.

I smile at her.

"Thank you very much Rose," I say, and then take a bite out of bacon.

"No problem Elsa," she smiles back at me.

I eat up my eggs and bacon.

~~~time skip brought to you by Mamma mia, my favorite musical~~~~

I finish my breakfast and go back to my room, up two stories of stairs.

I open my bedroom door and go to my bathroom. I then get my hair brush and place it on the bathroom table next to the sink.

I get my toothbrush and rinse it. I get my tooth paste and apply it on the toothbrush, then I rinse it again.

I brush my teeth and then brush my morning hair.

I look at the clock in my room. 7:30am.

...

...

...OH SHIT! TODAY I'M HANGING OUT WITH JACK!

I run to my closet and walk in. (A/N so i decided to give her an walk in closet, a really big walk in closet)

I search thorugh all my 'casual' clothes. I have my clothing organized in different sections. I have a 'cocktail dress' section, a 'casual dress' section, and I also have a:

'Casual tops and bottoms ' section,

'Formal shoes' section,

'Formal dress' section,

'Casual shoes' section,

and a shit load of other sections.

I finally find a light v neck dress with white swirls on the bottom. The dress is up to my knees. I wear light blue wedges with it.

I put my hair in a mermaid plait and do my makeup; light blue eyeshadow, my usual mascara, and pink lip gloss.

I look in the mirror and smile at myself.

The clock reads 7:59.

Jack should be here soon. If he doesn't come in half an hour, he'll come at 12. I know him so well.

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up early today. I'm already dressed and ready to leave. It's 8:00, so I need to leave now.

I walk downstairs and I am once again greeted by my mother and sister.

"Hiya Jack!" Emma greets and hugs me like she does every morning.

"Ooooh, you're up early today again. I'm guessing you're gonna go see Elsa again today, since she was busy yesterday, right?" My mum teases me and asks.

I look at her and sigh.

"Yes, mum, I am. I need to go now, love you guys! Byeee!" I say and quickly exit before they can say anything else.

I make my way to Elsa's house.

Emma's POV

Jack runs out the door and quickly closes it.

My mum and I look at each other and giggle.

"He toltally looooves heeer," I says in a teasing tone.

"Yup," My mum agrees. "Elsa, would make a perfect Frost," She adds. We both burst out laughing and having a giggle fit.

But honestly, i would love it if Jack married Elsa, i love Elsa like a sister and i would love it if she was my sister - in - law.


	30. Are you still reading the story?

IS anyone still reading this story? Or should i stop writing it?

\- PrincessAppleline.


	31. Note

_**OKAY I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! SORRY BUT I HAVE WAY TO MUCH HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW AND LIFE SUCKS. I WILL UPDATE SOON! I SWEAR!**_


	32. Yet another, kinda important note

_**I've got some serious writing to do, guys i was wondering if ya'll want lemons/smut in the sequel of this story, i will make a sequel after i finish chasing elsa. I dont know what it'll be about yet, but im working on it. Anyways, since i have one week left of school before 2 weeks off for easter, i will have time to update. note how school sucks and gives me 234535 homeworks to do each night, and note how im too lazy to do them on the day that they are set, leaving it 'till the last minute. Also i have to manage my tumblr, talking to my online friends ect. IM SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES, I PROMISE NEXT WEEK, STARTING ON FRIDAY 27**__**Th **__**AFTER I GET HOME FROM SCHOOL. THE NEWEST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AT ABOUT 17:00 - 19:00 UK TIME. IT DEPENDS ON IF IM BUSY AFTER SCHOOL OR NOT. I WILL ALSO TRY TO UPDATE IN THE WEEK.**__**PROBELPY NOT BUT STILL.**_

_**Thank you for your time.**_


	33. Chapter 22

_**Finally updated snowflakes!**_

_**Jack pov**_

I walk up to the door, and walk inside, one of Elsa's maid's, Bethany, i think, walks past me and greets me with a 'Oh, hey jack'.

I go to the living room to see Elsa with her back turned to me, looking out her window.

"Hi" I say.

She jumps, then turns to face me.

"Oh. Jack, it's just you, thank goddness" She says before sighing in relief.

"Ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yes, let's go" She replies.

"great" I say and she smiles at me with that beautiful smile and...did...did i really just think that!? Oh lord, why did i think that!? _But Elsa is beautiful and attractive..._WAIT WHAT!? OKAY STOP. JACK. JUST STOP, ELSA IS YOUR FRIEND AND NOTHING ELSE, JUST YOUR BEST FRIEND. PLUS YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AND SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!

_~~~~~~~~Page break brought to you by my broken shipper heart~~~~~_

We go shopping. Elsa says she is taking me to 'Aleksa's store. When we get there I realize how fucking tall it is. Not just tall, but also wide.

"Woah" I say in utter amazement.

"I know right!?" Elsa happily exclaims.

I smile, she is so cute when she does that.

We go in, and may i tell you, WOW! FRICKING WOW.

I kind of expected this to be an all girls store, since the shop is called ' Aleksa's clothes &amp; shoe's' But nope, i was wrong.

"Come on Jack, lets buy you some clothes." Elsa suggests. I smile and nod.

~~~~Page break brought to you by writing this chapter in the morning before school~~~~~

We must have at least 12 new shirts for me, 5 new trousers, and at least 6 new pairs of new shoes. Elsa says it's all on her, since she had to bail out on me yesterday.

I smile at her and we roll the shopping trolly over to the 'female' section.

_**Elsa Pov**_

I look around the clothing racks. No, too bright, too dark, waaaaay to plain.

I sigh, im gonna tell jack im gonna look somewhere else in the store, but he isn't there.

I look around but can't find him anywhere.

I decide to stay here so he can find me.

I wait about 2 minutes until i see Jack coming back with a dress.

OH MY GOSH! THAT DRESS!

That fricking dress is simply perfect. I LOVE IT.

"Hey, Elsie, i realized that none of the dresses in the section suited you, so i went over to the next and found this, try it on?" He explains.

I nod and take the dress, then i disapper into the changing room.

I strip off my current clothes and put the dress on.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look quite pretty...I love this dress! It has a shoulder strap, some gems at the top and it's blue and simple and goes mermaid at the end.

_I love it._

I exit the changing room's and I look up to see Jack with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Woah" He says, amazed.

I giggle, Jack can be so funny at times...

"Thank you Jackie~" I thank him, although that 'thank you' sounded a little bit...seducing?

"I mean, E-Elsie, you look b-beautiful" He says and i swear i can see a little pink blush on his face.

I feel my face turn pink because of his remark.

"T-Thank you J-Jack-Jackie" I reply. Still blushing.

We walk back to my house, it has been a looong day of hanging out today, we finshed shopping at about 12 and then went to a cafe to eat, a waitress of about 16 was flirting with jack, she also thought at we where on a date, which i had to correct, since for some reason, jack didn't.

We then went to the amusment park and it was great.

We walk up to my front door.

"Thanks for a great day, Jack" I thank him.

He smiles. I smile back.

"No problem, is it me, or does the 'hang out' get more fun everytime?" He asks.

"It gets more fun. Although it could just as well be 'just you'" I reply.

He chuckle's and i giggle.

"see ya tommorow Elsa" He says walking off.

"Yeah, see you!" He shout at him so he can hear me from down the street.

"SEE YA SNOWFLAKE!" I hear him yell back.

I blush blood red.

Oh god jack. What do you do to me.

I sigh.

It is about 5:30 right now. I go inside and i am greeted by Rose.

"Afternoon Elsa" She smiles.

"Afternoon Rose" I reply.

"Elsa, your parents will be coming over next month. For a whole 2 weeks!" She says.

"Really!? Thats great!" I fakely exclaim. It does sound like i really am happy though.

My parents aren't the nicest people...When i was young i was playing with Anna in the snow and well, there was an acident, after that my parents started to ignore me. But they still love me...I think.


	34. Chapter 23 (at last i updated)

_**So this is a quick A/N before we begin, so i know i owe y'all some chappies so starting monday i'll update 2 chappies daily. Promise! 3**_

_**also im gonna put your oc's in the story, i made a chapter about joining the story earlier back if y'all remember. So yeah, be prepred to have your oc's in here, im sorry if they are ooc.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Time skip to first day back to school~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Elsa Pov**_

I enter the school's front doors and suddenly the whole hallway goes quiet. 'what is going on?' I think to myself. As i walk down the hallway towards my locker, everyone is whispering and looking at me.

Sadly, i cannot hear what they're whispering about.

I finally reach my locker. I type the code in and open my locker. I take my books out. Inside my locker i have a picture of me and jack from when we were little. I was about 8. Good memories. I close my locker and the bell rings. I make my way to my next class.

_**Unkown Pov**_

News spread this morning, that Hans has a new "bitch". They say this new 'bitch' is called Elsa. Now i heard that she is a bookworm and loves to read. I don't like that this Elsa is being called his 'bitch' i bet she doesn't even know about how big of a douchebag Hans is. Now i did my research. Elsa has a little sister, Anna and cousin Rapunzel. She also has a best friend, someone i would never think would be a bookworms best friend. His name is Jack Frost, he is pretty popular, i mean, so am I, but i never really talked to the guy, soo. And he always hangs out with Hiccup and Flynn at school, i would never think that he would be best friends with a bookworm. Oh well, im sure she is nothing like the rumors say she is.

I need to warn her about that goddamn good for nothing douchebag.

I bump into someone. Oops!

_**Jack Pov**_

I bump into someone. Shit!

"Im so sorry, i didn't mean to bump into you!" I hear a sweet girly voice say.

"Huh?, Oh no problem! It was my fault! Don't worry!" I reply. I stand up and so does the girl. We face eachother. She has Blonde curly hair and Blue eyes. She's pretty, but not as pretty as Elsa...JACK STOP! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. But to be honest Elsa is beautiful...WHAT! NO...well...maybe a little bit...

"Im Ashley!" She replies Smiling.

"Ja-" I start.

"-ck frost" She finshes for me.

I chuckle. "So you heard of me?" I ask.

She smiles wider. "Yup. I Also know that you are Elsa arendelle's best friend." She replies.

"And...?" I reply.

"Weelll..." She starts

"You see, Im Hans ex girlfriend, Ashley. And i need to warn Elsa of his true nature." She replies.

"Erm, okay?" I say, it comes out more of a question.

"Could you take me to her?" Ashley asks.

"Sure, I'll take you to her n-" I began but the bell rang making it impossible to finsh what i was saying.

"-At break" i finsh.

I go to History.

_**A/N OKAY SO ONE OC DOWN, 4 MORE TO GO? 3 MORE TO GO? I FORGOT. SOMETHING LIKE THAT. **_

_**FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE IMMA NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS. **_

_**Stay cool snowflakes! 3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	35. Chapter 24

_**A/N Hi SNOWFLAKES! 3 Are ya ready?**_

_**Jack Pov**_

The first few lessons pass by and i wait until break comes. Second period ends and i go to my locker, im hoping the Ashley is gonna find me.

"Jack! Hey!" I hear a female voice behind me.

Ashley.

"Hiya Ashley" I greet her.

"Hey, jack, so you need to know how much of a dick hans really is." She says.

"I already know he is a player, im pretty sure the rumors said enough." I explain to her.

"No! No, rumors are just rumors, like for example, right now the rumors say that Elsa is Hans's new 'bitch'" She says.

What. ELSA IS NOT HIS 'BITCH'! HOW FUCKING DARE SOMEONE SAY THAT ABOUT MY EL-...About my best friend elsa...no-not **my elsa.**

"What...!?" I ask her.

"Yup." She replies.

"Listen, walk with me, i'll explain to you how much of a douche he really is while we walk"

So she starts walking off. And i follow her.

"Im Hans's Ex. I dumped his ass, even if the 'rumors' said it differently" She starts.

"Okay..." I say to show her im listening.

"Now, Hans, he will make you feel like the Queen of the world, for a week. Then he will start neglecting you. Little by little, until he completely ignores you." She continues.

She looks at me.

"He will cheat on you, lie to you and hurt you." She says coldly.

"Jack, if i tell Elsa then she might not believe me." She adds.

"I feel like you're the only on who she'll listen to." She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Now from what i heard about Elsa, she is so **not a bitch**." She says.

"And im almost 100% sure that if i go up to her and warn her about him, she won't listen." Ashley simply states.

"If anyone can warn her, **AND ** get her to dump his sorry ass, it's you." She gives me a look that burns striaght into my soul.

I sigh.

"I know." I reply

"Yup..."She says, not knowing what else to say.

"You know...It still would be a good idea if you hanged out with us, befriending Elsa might do you good." I add.

"Oh, then maybe i should." She replies.

Then the bell rings.

"Sit with us at lunch?" I ask

"Sure!" She says and smiles, walking to her next class.

I do the same.

~~~Time skip brought to you by my love for ficational guys~~~~

The bell rings for lunch.

I have most of my lessons with Elsa. So we walk together.

We sit down with Anna, Punzie, and our little group. (merida, hiccup and eugene)

"Hi, can i sit with you guys?" I hear ashley say behind me and Elsa.

"Oh! Ashley, sure!" I tell her. She sits on the other side of me.

"Guys this is ashley, Ashley this is, Anna, Punzie, Eugenue, Hiccup , merida and Elsa." I say pointing to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you all!" She says smiling.

~~~~Another time skip this time brought to you by my comfty bed~~~~~

_**Elsa Pov**_

Jack seems to really like this 'Ashley'.

What am i thinking, Jack is **dating **Tooth.

...


	36. Chapter 25

_**Hey again snowflakes! y'all ready for the drama storm that is approcing? No? TOO BAD!**_

_***evil laugh***_

_**Jack POV**_

Help. I have no idea if i should or should not tell Elsa about Hans. Maybe i should, if i dont, and she finds out i knew, she'll hate me.

...**But...** If i DO tell her then she might hate me too.

BUT if i don't then she might have her heart broken, and oh dear god.

What will i do...? 

~~~time skip brought to ya all by my clean for now room~~~~~

It's been 2 days. Im still debating if i should tell her or not...i...I won't tell her.

~~~Time skip to next day after school brought to you by the fact im running low on 'brought to you by's'~~~~~

I need to stay behind after school since i got a detantion.

When i get out of it, i see something i wish i could unsee...

Hans making out with Vanessa. SHIT.

Should i tell her that, or not!? OH MY FUCKING LORD ABOVE I NEED HELP CHOOSING!

Lucky fucking bastard, he is way to unworthy of her. She is like a holy angel. He isnt worthy of her...Wait...am i...im not jealous...fine, im jealous...why? Im dating tooth though?

_**Ashley Pov**_

It's been 3 fucking days and Jack still didn't tell Elsa about that prick.

Im taking matters into my own hands.

I walk up to Elsa, im walking home with her since jack got a detention for making smart ass comments in french.

"Elsa, there is something i need to tell you" I inform her.

"What is it?" She stops walking and looks at me.

"Hans is a douchebad prick." I say casually.

"W-what!?" She asked me, with a look that said 'im gonna murder you'

"I'm his Ex girlfriend, and i need to tell you the truth." I explain.  
"You have 5 minutes." She says coldly.

"So, for the first week or so, he will make you feel like a queen of the world, but then, he will start to neglect you, little by litte, he will start to ignore you and only use you as a trophy girlfriend. He will also cheat,lie and hurt you.

Also rumors say that you're his new 'bitch'" I add.

She looks pissed.

_**Tooth POV**_

Im sitting at my home with my best friend, Kim. Kim has long black hair. Kim is kinda emo but whatever.

"And i feel like Jack cares for that tramp Elsa more than _**me.**_" I inform her.

"Omfg, like why!?" She asks me. Her 'emoness' is just an act, she is a total girl on the inside.

"This is the thing, like i don't know" I reply.

"It like, doesn't even matter now anyways, soon Jack won't want ( A/N Yes won't want, deal with it) that whore anyways. She is Han's newset bitch and toy." She informs me.

"I know, like she is such a slut though" I add " I cannot wait until her heart is broken" I say to Kim

"I know, same here" She replies. "But if like, you and jack ever break up, i can date him, right?" she asks.

I smile at her. "Of course, _**If **_we break up" I add.


	37. Chapter 26

_**I AM SOO SORRY SNOWFLAKES! I REALLY AM! BUT I GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED TO REST FROM THE STORY A LITTLE WHILE, I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW! EVERY MONDAY/WEDNSDAY/THURSDAY. ( Not all three, one or two of the three above weekly probely) (Also **__Italics__** means they are thinking! :D**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Jack POV**_

_I just don't get it...Why does it hurt so much that Elsa is dating Hans? I mean, i know im jealous, but why am i jealous!? I don't get this!_

_Is it because she will spend more time with him now!? He doesnt desserve her at all! He cheated on Elsie! Oh man...I gotta tell her now don't I?_

I hear a knock on my door. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Jack it's me!" I hear Emma say behind the door.  
"Could i come in?" She asks. "Sure" I reply and look at the door, it opens and Emma comes through.

"You've been up here all day Jack...im slightly worried about you..." she confesses.

I look at her with sorry eyes.

"E-emma, i need your advice." I tell her.

She looks up at me.

"Alright, hit me." She says, agreeing to help me.

_Alright, here goes nothing..._

"You know that Elsa is dating the popular guy at my school right?" I say not meaning it to come out as a question.

"..." Emma looks at me suprised.

"ELSA HAS A BOYFRIEND!?" She screams at me.

I jump out of shock.

"Y-yeah..." I inform her.

She pouts and has a sad look on her face.

"Anyways, so he is a reall big douchebag-" She cuts me off.

"- laungue Jack~" She giggles.

I roll my eyes at her.  
"Yeah, whatever..." I Mutter, loud enough for her to hear me.

"He cheated on her." I state.

She looks at me shocked.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay!?" She asks me.  
"Sheee doesn't know yet...I haven't told her..." I say.

"WHAT!?" Emma exclaimed. "How could you **NOT **Tell your **BEST FRIEND **She is being cheated on!?" She asks angrily.

I look down at my feet.

"I know..." I simply state.

"I know...i know i need to tell her, but Emma, what if she won't believe me!? What if she hates me after!?" I confess all my doubts to her.

"She. Won't." She replies. She raises my face with her hand and looks me in the eyes.

"Jack, big brother, you are her **Best friend**. She will believe you, she will, and she could never hate you" She says to be truthfully and her words fly into my heart.

"Y-your right Emz." I say.

She is about to walk out when i stop her.

"Emz wait!" I beg for her to stop. She turns around and looks at me.

"W-why do i feel jealous and enviess of Hans?" I ask her.

She smiles at me whole heartedly.

"Jack...that's beacause you're in love with her..." She says and walks out, leaving me to let that sink in.

_I love Elsa...?_

_**Elsa POV**_

_How dare this girl think that she can come here and just lie straight to my face!? Just because she is a jealous ex- girlfriend!?_  
_"_How about you stop being a jealous ex girlfriend!?" I yell at her and walk away angrily.


	38. Chapter 27

**_Jack's P.O.V_**

I need help! I need advice about how I'm gonna tell Elsa. Oh God, what if she doesn't believe me!? I hope she believes me...

God, who should I go to!?...

OF COURSE! Punzie!

I quickly leave my house and suprisingly neither my sister nor mother stop me.

I make my way to Punzie's house.

~~~Time skip brought to you by Jack and Elsa's immortal large beautiful love~~~~~

I stand outside her house gates, then call her phone. I wait for her to pick up.

(A/N Italics= Punzie, Bold = Jack)

_"Jack?"_

**"Yup, it's me. Punzie, I'm standing outside your house gates right now, could you get them to open? I need to talk to you."**

_"I-I guess, wait a moment."_

She ends the call and I wait.

The electronic gates open about a minute later.

I walk into the large front garden and make my way up to Punzie's front door.

Before I even knock, Punzie opens the door and pulls me in.

"This way!" She exclaims and pulls me upstairs to her room. (A/N REMEMEBER, THERE ISN'T SMUT HERE, AND DIRTY THOUGHTS BE GONE!)

She throws me into her bedroom and closes the door behind her.

"What's up?" She asks casually as if none of that happened.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Jack, you sounded rather...Desperate and upset on the phone. I thought it would be better if we simply talked in private," She says.

"Alright then..." I say, accepting the answer.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or..?" She prompts.

"Yeah, Punzie, I your help. First of all, Hans is cheating on Elsa and-" She cuts me off.

"HE IS WHAT!?" She screams.

"Cheating on her," I repeat calmly.

"IM GONNA KILL HIM!" She shouts angrily

"Punzie, CALM DOWN!" I shout at her.

She looks at me, sadness in her eyes.

"Poor Elsa..." She mutters, loud enough for me to hear.

"I know..." I agree.

"But..." I start.

"But?" She asks, looking up at me.

"But, there's also another thing...Something Emma helped me realize," I continue. Punzie gives me a 'go on' look.

"Emma helped me realize that...I, Jackson Overland Frost, am in love with Elsa," I finish.

Her looks turns into an angry one...Shit...

**_A/N i know, super short chappie! Don't hate me! I will post a...part 2 of this chapter in a few days._**

**_do zobaczenia, do następnego rozdziału.(See ya, until next chapter.)_**

**_(It's my native languge, whoever can guess which langue it is, gets a ...prize?)_**


	39. notice 1

Hey snowflakes~

How you doing?

School is a bitch and also stuff is happening.

I got 23429428342 different ideas for stories and im so disorgnised.

So yes, there will be a chasing elsa sequel, and everyone i didn't put into this story, will be in the next one.

Also the sequel will be posted after winter promise.

Winter promise will last a few months.

I do not give up on stories snowflakes.

I might pause them for a few months, or up to a year, but never will i quit on them.

that is all.


	40. Chapter 28

A/N I finally updated! Yay! *children cheering in background, i am writing this chappie when i am supposed to be asleep so sorry if this sucks.

So i decided to reply to some reviews, from the last few chappies. here goes.

Review 1:

From: Guest

:Polish right? But i love this fanfic!

Yes! It is polish! And thank you! 3

You win my adorement.(Is that a word!? XD)

Review 2:

From: Guest

:The story's really good, and, God, OH MY F*** GOD the capitalization and punctuation marks are getting better now! There are a few typos, incorrect capitalization and some words that might need an apostrophe, quotation mark and any other punctuation stuff here and there, but overall, this is a f*** awesome story.

P.S. I noticed that some of the words are in bold, which I think shows emphasis in that word, and I liked it that you did that.

Yes, i am trying to improve my writing, but i also have a proof reader now, the amazing and talented OoPoPcAnDy.

And yes, i do put so words in bold when they are 'special'.

Thats all for now, more next chappie! xoxo - Aleksandra (Aleks) A.K.A PrincessAppleline.

_**Punzie's P.O.V**_

I cannot believe Jack! Urgh!

He simply doesn't deserve Elsa! Is he really that oblivious!?

"Jack, you fucking asshole!" I scream at him.

He looks shocked at the fact I both swore and shouted at him.

"P-Punzie, c-calm the fuck down," He stutters, panicking inside.

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN!" I YELL. "YOU FUCKING PRICK, ELSA HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH_ YOU_ FOR LIKE, THREE YEARS NOW!" I confess.

"W-What!?" He exclaims. It takes a while for recognition to settle in, and when it does, his face brightens

"S-She loves me back!" Jack exclaims happily. "SHE LOVES _ME_ BACK!" He shouts in joy.

"No Jack, stop!" I shout. He stops fangirling like a 12 -year-old who just met her idol and looks at me.

"You. Don't. Fucking. Deserve. Her." I say angrily and slowly.

Jack's eyes fill with hurt. "B-But," He says, upset.

I sigh.

"Alright, Romeo. Go, tell her the truth," I give in.

**_Jack's P.O.V_**

"She's _**dating**_ Hans," I point out to her.

"And your **_dating_** Toothina," Rapunzel remarks.

"Touché," I reply.

"I think you need to break up with that _stalker girlfriend_ of **yours**, Tooth." She advises.

"Ya think!?" I tell her, and we both laugh.

"Good luck," She says.

"Thanks, I'll need it" I thank her.

"Buuuut..." She begins.

"What?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"You, might wanna wait until tomorrow Jack, it's...erm..." She says, she looks at the purple clock on her walls, and turns back to me.

"Half after nine PM," She says, and giggles.

"Oh! Right! Thanks **Rapunzel**!" I thank her, using her full name.

"No problem **_Jackson_**," She says, calling me by my full name too...She knows I hate it when someone calls me Jackson.

~~~Time skip brought to you by, all the anime I watch instead of doing homework!~~~

I open my tired, just-opened eyes, and rub them with the palms of my hands to wake up a little bit more.

I look at the clock.

It reads: 9:23am.

We don't have school today, since for some reason, it' isn't today.(1)

I decide to take a quick shower and then get dressed.

Afterwards, J go downstairs to be greeted by my sister and my mum.

"Hi Jack," My mother greets, putting the eggs and bacon in front of me as I sit down at the table.

"Morning mum," I say, smiling.

"Hiya Jack!" I hear Emma exclaim and hug me.

"Sup Emz," I say and give her a wide grin.

"You were right." I tell her and pet her head. "I am** in love** with **Elsie**."

My mother looks at me shocked.

Her shocked expresison turns into one of 'It's-About-Time!'.

"I knew it!" She exclaims and laughs.

(1) - a day in the uk when there is no school, since teachers plan what to do that term.


	41. Chapter 29

Jack's P.O.C

I spend my day thinking about how on earth I'm gonna tell Elsa I love her...God, this is harder than it should be; Plus, she is dating hans...And I'm dating Tooth...OH SHIT.

I'M DATING TOOTH! I GOTTA BREAK IT OFF WITH HER!

I quickly go to get my phone and call her.

"Hey Jackie!" I hear her high pitched voice from the other side of the line.

"Hey, K was thinking, we should...meet up. I need to talk to you," I say casually.

"Okiiiieee Dokieeee!" She happily exclaimed, then added, "Oh! And Jackie, meet me at the park in an hour!" She then ends the call.

I sigh.

Tooth's P.O.V

OMFG, JACK IS TOTALLY GONNA TELL ME HE GOT RID OF THAT SLUT ,ELSA! YASSS!

I call Kim and when she picks up I start fangirling, then tell her all about how Jack chose me over slut Elsa.

Kim is soo happy for me!

I'm so glad to have such a great friend!

Jack's P.O.V

I don't know how I'm gonna break it to her, but I definitely know that I'm not using the 'it's not you, it's me' excuse.

~~~~time skip brought to you by Luke Hemmings' sexiness.~~~~~

"HIYA JACKIE!" I hear Tooth greet with a cheery voice.

"Tooth, we need to talk," I say sternly.

"I know! You finally did it! I understand!" She says happily.

"Tooth, I- Wait you do!?" I ask, confused

She nods. "You chose me over the slut Elsa," she says and giggles.

That's it. NO ONE CALLS MY ELSA A SLUT! NO ONE!.

"NO, TOOTH, I DIDN'T! IN FACT, IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND! IF ANYTHING, I CHOSE HER OVER YOU!" Iscream at her angrily.

She looks shocked and has tears in her eyes, but I know they aren't real.

"B-But, Jackie!" She cries out.

"It's over, Tooth. And please, get the fuck out of my face, you disgust me," I say.

She runs off crying.

I don't know why...But I don't feel bad.

~~~~Another time skip brought to you by my love for 5SOS~~~~~

Jack pov

I walk into the school and spot Elsa, then walk over to her.

"Hey Elsa," I greet.

She turns around to face me. "H-hey Jack." She says and looks at me.

"What do you want?"

I frown, remembering what I have to tell her. "E-Elsa, we need to talk...about Hans." I say, still frowning.

She also frowns and looks almost angry.

"What do you mean?" She asks coldly.

"I saw him cheating on you with...Vanessa Shell," I confess.

She looks shocked ,but quickly that shock turns into a look of anger.

"How. Dare. You." She glares at me.

"Elsa-" She then cuts me off.

" -Don't," She says angrily, then storms off.

I sigh and walk to class.


	42. Mother trucking notice

SNOWFLAKES! I AM SOO SORRY, I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES! BUT I SWEAR I WILL SOON!

Ps: If i promised to put you in the story but still havent when it ends, you'll be in the sequel.


	43. Final noticeAN

Hiya snowflakes! The final chapter has been written! I sent it to my proof reader, the amazing, OoPoPcAnDy to correct any spelling/grammar mistakes. Now all that is left to do is wait. Now this might take her a while to proof read and correct, since it is a SUPER long chapter. I figured you guys waited too long for the short chapters so i decided to just write the whole thing in one.

For those of you who dont know, i follow scripts/plans for my fanfics. Now i promised a sequel, which will happen AFTER i finish 'Winter promise'.

Now i will need some help to plan the sequel, so if you have any ideas for it, then please PM me. Dont comment the ideas, since then if i take one of the commented ones, it might be a sorta spolier for others who had read that comment/review.

So please feel welcome to PM me any ideas for the sequel, i feel like i will start the sequel around september - the new years.

Any time between these two times.

Also, if for some reason you havent checked out OoPoPcAnDy then please do it right now! She is an AMAZING writer! Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Stay royal~

\- Aleksandra/aleks (Aka: princessappleline.)


	44. Reply to 80th review

'Guest chapter 43 . 4h ago

I admit I was worried when I read you're going for the final chapter as there is still TONS you have to do. Elsa refuses to learn through a friend so she will learn through pain and heartbreak. Let this be a lesson to everyone- you choose to ignore your friends' warnings, you suffer and it's well deserved for you self-righteous ignorance. Elsa had a chance and she CHOSE to run head first into that wall. Repeatedly. Elsa will find the truth the hard way, she'll have her heart broken, will relize to late she was the idiot in the Helsa because Jack warned her so she has no excuse about not knowing, and she'll run off crying. Good little garbageman Jack will have to clean up her mess and be content knowing that he's only second best because lets be honest, if Elsa didn't have her heart broken by Hans, she'd still be with him. Now if she really did love Jack more than Hans, she'd decide to trust him and that would save her the heart break and it allows Jack the assurance that Elsa cares enough to listen to him instead of just taking him as the second option once Hans is a no-go.

Pity there was no Jelsa in this story (individual characters pining is not a romance, romance is a reciprocated relationship), but there IS an important lesson that everyone should learn- don't be a close minded idiot like Elsa, whose self-righteous arrogance in wanting to "stick it" to Jack, leads her to heartbreak. Jack did his part by warning her. Now Elsa has no one to blame but herself. I don't know if it was intentional or not, but this is how it ended up and it's a good lesson. I think all stories should have a lesson for the readers to learn and I really hope they do.

Glad the next chapter will be super long, just hope it will be long enough.'

*Pulls out shotgun from my bra*

Whatcha sayin' 'bout my sotry bitch?

...

Nah, im just kidding!  
But you do realize, i am a 13 year old single foreign girl right?

So i'm not an expert in 'love'. All i know is my OTPS ruined my life.


	45. Final chapter

Snowflakes! I am sooo sorry i havent updated in FOREVER! But school is Hard and i have all this homework, and i had a somewhat deppresstion, not a proper depresstion, It wasnt that bad, well it might have been at some point, but i'm better now. I stopped cutting myself and feeling sucidal. Yes i confess i felt sucidal. But as i said, i'm better now. Instead i just have panic attacks all the time and have anxity...And i feel apsolutly awful that i didnt update in ages, i know you all must hate me right now! So here is most likely the whole story in one giant ass chapter, or most of it anyways. And once again, i am sorry - Aleks (PrincessAppleline)

Elsa

'How dare he!?'

'How dare he lie straight to my face!?'

'Can't he just be happy for me!?'

'...Or at least try to?!'

' I was happy when he started dating tooth! Okay, well, at least I tried to be!'

Nobody's POV

When Elsa stormed off away from Jack, she ran off to her special place in the school. The rooftop. Only she and Jack knew about it. Well, how to get to it anyways. She passed all the people going to class and snuck up to the rooftop without anyone seeing.

She ran to the ledge and thought those thoughts (A/N the thoughts she thought in her POV ). Tears began to gather in her waterfall blue eyes.

'Why must he hurt me like this?...I'm finally moving on! Trying to move on at least, but everytime I do he just ruins everything!'

'...I should hate him for all he's done! But that's the worst thing! I just can't hate him! No matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving that fucking idiot!'

Tears began streaming down her pale face.

'...But it isn't his fault. He doesn't know I love him! He doesn't know because I never told him!'

More and more tears fell from her eyes.

She sat down on the cold ground and hugged her knees. She then let all the bitter tears stream down her face. (Poor elsie!)

~~~~time skip, brought to you by cinnamon buns!~~~~~

Elsa didn't know how long she had been on the rooftop. Nor did she care.

Jack was worried about Elsa. She hadn't come to English and Science. He began asking around the school for her during break. After a little while he bumped into Anna.

"Oh! Anna, have you seen Elsa!?" He asked, worry present in his voice.

Anna shook her head. "No, why!?" She asked, glaring at Jack.

"She didn't come to English and Science!" Jack exclaimed

Anna gasped. Her sister ALWAYS went to all her classes!

"Jack, what did you do!?" Anna shouted at him.

"Anna, calm down!" Jack said, trying not to cause a scene.

"Calm down? Calm down!?" Anna asked, giving him an evil glare

Jack gulped.

"What. Did. You. Do.?" She asked, anger replacing her usually cheerful voice

"I told her I saw Hans cheating on her..." He confessed.

"Wait, what!?" Anna asked, suprised upon hearing this.

"Yeah..." Jack muttered

"Is he!?" Anna asked.

"Of course he is! Do you think I'd lie to my Elsie!?" He asked, slightly offended.

She gasped and her eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'your' Elsie!?" Anna exclaimed.

Jacks eyes widened.

"I-I, I didn't mean it like that!" He lied.

"Aha...yeah, sure!" She said, and rolled her eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find that prick and beat the shit outta him!" Anna said angrily, and began to storm off.

"Wait! Anna, what do you think you're doing!?" Jack asked, and grabbed her wrists, pulling the young girl back to the spot she had just been in.

"I already told you! I'm going to beat the fucker up!" She replied angrily.

"No, you're not!" Jack argued.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, Anna, you're gonna help me find Elsa, and then when we get her to believe the truth. Then maybe she'll let you fuck him up!" Jack yelled.

Anna sighed "Fine. I'll look for her on the first 2 floors, you look on the other floors," She arranged.

He nodded and ran off to the stairs to find Elsa.

~~~another time skip, brought to you by blueberry muffins!~~~~

Elsa finally stopped crying and looked to the sky. She saw that it was almost sunset and she must have missed the whole school day. She sighed as she opened up her school bag. (It's a shoulder strap designer bag with snowflakes on them, suprised much?)

She took out her phone and check her mail inbox.

22 missed calls from Jack, Anna and Rapunzel, and 50 unread text messages.

She sighed and put her phone to the side. She then took out her make up bag, opened it, and took out her small portable mirror. She opened it and saw that her makeup was ruined. She sighed and put it back into the ice blue make up purse, and put it back into her school bag. She then picked up her phone and called Anna.

Anna was with Jack and Rapunzel, worrying about Elsa. They couldn't find her at all throughout the whole day. Not even a trace of her.

Ashley even helped them look for her at lunch time and a little bit after school. It was almost 6 and the school would close soon. They had to leave in a few minutes, unless they want to be locked in the school for the night.

Anna then heard her phone ring. She immediately picked it up

"Hello!?" She asked, desperation in her voice.

"Hey Anna..." She heard her sister reply.

"Elsa! Oh my god! Where are you!?" Anna asked, worried.

"I'm okay Anna. I was at the rooftop-" She got cut off by Anna.

"The rooftop!? How the heck did you even get up there!?" Anna asked, confused.

"That doesn't matter..."

"Okay then...?"

"I'll be down in a moment, where are you guys?" Elsa asked.

"Near the school gates," Anna replied.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment."

"Okay, see you in a moment sis..."

Elsa ended the call.

~~~time skip!~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa was home now. Jack left when Anna told him she was safe, and he quickly ran home before she came down from the roof.

When Elsa got down, Anna and Punzie gave her a tight hug with tears in their eyes.

"We were so worried about you!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." Elsa said sadly.

"It's okay, just, don't ever scare us like that again!"

She nodded and they went home.

~~~~~time skip to next day~~~~~~~~~

The next day Elsa and Anna went to school with Punzie. When Elsa walked in the school, people began talking once more.

She sighed until she overheard some people saying how Hans is cheating. She ignored them, figuring it was just rumors, just lies...

During break and lunch she hung out with Hans, and he seemed more...distant from her recently.

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week now. Hans had been more distant from Elsa.

The whole school knew that Hans was cheating on Elsa at this point.

Except for her of course.

Anna decided that enough was enough. It was Saturday morning and Anna woke up early for once in her life. She sat at the breakfast table and waited for Elsa. She told Rose to let them talk when Elsa woke up.

Elsa woke up about 20 minutes later and went downstairs. She gapsed and her eyes widened when she saw her younger sister sitting at the breakfast table.

"A-Anna!?" Elsa exclaimed, suprised. "What are you doing up this early!?" She asked.

"We need to talk..." Anna replied in a stern voice

"About what?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded at Rose, signaling for her to leave them. Rose nodded back and walked out of the room.

"...Anna?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Sit down."

Elsa did as she was told.

"Anna, what is this all about?" Elsa asked.

"Hans is cheating on you."

Elsa's eyes widened and she then gave her sister a cold glare.

"You too!?" Elsa exclaimed angrily.

"What do you mean, 'me too'?" Anna asked.

"First that girl Ashley, then Jack, and now you!?" She yelled at her sister.

Anna showed fear in her eyes. Her sister hardly ever yelled at her.

"I-it's the truth!" Anna yelled back.

"No, Anna, it isn't!" Elsa argued.

Elsa stormed up to her room and got dressed. She did her make up and put her hair in a bun, the. went out of the house, all within 10 minutes.

Anna had called her phone a couple of times, but Elsa wouldn't reply.

Elsa decided to go to the park. She needed to calm down and think for a little while.

She arrived at the park about 20 minutes later and walked through the gates. She sighed as she walked into the the par'ks mini forest. She kept her head down and made her way to the small pond in the middle of the forest. When she got there, however, she heard two familiar voices.

She stoped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, Hans, you're soo funny!" She heard the voice of...Aurora say.

"You betcha I am, babe," she heard her so-called 'Boyfriend' reply.

She hid behind some large trees then watched, wide-eyed, as her 'boyfriend' begun to make out with Aurora.

She had tears in her eyes. She felt so hurt because of this. Mind you, not because he is cheating, no, she isn't hurt because of that. That only hurt a little bit. What hurt her the most is that she got mad at her sister, cousin, and most of all, best friend for looking out for her.

She snuck up behind them and waited until they had to part for air.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elsa asked coldly.

Their eyes widened.

Hans turned around,and gasped. "E-Elsie!" He exclaimed, shocked

"W-what cha doing here!?" He asked.

"Cut the chit-chat, Hans..." Elsa warned.

He gulped.

"Elsa, I swear it's not wh-" She cut him off

"-What it looks like?" She asked, unamused.

He nodded.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Go to hell Hans," She said and then did something...unexpected. She flipped him off and walked away.

~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa arrived home with tears streaming down her face.

Anna immediately hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong, Elsa!?" Anna asked, worried.

"You were right!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Oh! Elsa, I am so sorry!" Anna replied and gave her sister a sad smile.

Elsa shook her head

"I'm not crying because he cheated! I'm crying because I refused to believe the truth and got mad at all of you!"

"Oh, Elsa, I speak on all our behaves when I say that we forgive you!"

Elsa hugged her sister back and then left the mansion.

"I'm gonna go to Jack's!" Elsa told Anna as she ran out of the front gate. Anna smiled to herself.

~~Time skip to Jack's house~~~

Elsa knocked on Jack's house door.

His mum opened the door and smiled at Elsa.

"Elsa! It's been a while since I had last seen you!" She exclaimed, smiling at the young girl.

"I know, I'm sorry I haven't visited recently..." Elsa apologised.

"It's alright, just me and Emma miss you, is all. Jack is upstairs in his room by the way. I'm assuming you came here to talk to him, am I right?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes."

Jack's mum smiled and moved out of the way so that Elsa could enter. Elsa thanked her and made her way up the stairs and knocked on Jack's door.

Jack was lying down on his bed, thinking over everything.

He had been doing that a lot lately. It occurred to his mum and sister that he was slightly depressed lately. Jack's mum hoped deeply that Elsa could help him.

Elsa heard Jack groan.

"Who is it?" He asked, clearly tired.

"It's me...Elsa."

His eyes widened and he jumped out of his bed and opened the door. He was shocked that she was right there, in front of him.

"Hello Jack..." She said, and he could see that she was crying. She had fixed her makeup on her way to his house, on a park bench. But he could tell by the look in her beautiful eyes.

"E-Elsa..." He muttered, still shocked.

She nodded.

"Yup...it's me..."

"You've been crying..." He said, more as a statment then a question. She nodded again.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" She exclaimed.

He hugged her tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he informed her in a protective voice.

She cried on his shoulder, and they stayed like that for a while.

She felt safe in Jack's warm embrace.

~~~Time skip to a few months later~~~~

Soon after what happened, everything returned to normal.

Jack had asked Elsa to meet him at sunset at the school rooftop on Friday afternoon.

She did as told, and was extremly curious of what her best friend was up to.

When she entered the rooftop, she gasped in amazement. The whole rooftop was decorated with beautiful decorations and Jack was at the roof's edge, watching the sky. He heard the door open and turned around, then smiled at Elsa. This smile made her heart melt.

"What do ya think?" He asked, gesturing to the decorations.

"Jack, I-It's beautiful! Amazing!" She exclaimed happily and walked over to him.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" She asked, amazed.

He nodded

"Wow..." She muttered.

"Elsa?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Yes?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something..."

"What is it, Jack?" She asked, confused.

"I..."

"...you?" She prompted.

He breathed in and sighed.

"I love you," He confessed, blushing.

"I love you too, I mean, you're my best friend!" She replied, faking a smile.

"No, Elsa, I mean, I love you," he repeated.

Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just need to tell you this andIhopewecanstillbefriends-" she cut him off by pulling his shirt collar and pulling him to her, then kissed him passionately. His eyes widened and he noticed that she was blushing crimson red and had her eyes closed.

He relaxed into the kiss and kissed her back, blushing as well.

He pulled her closer to him by holding her waist. She put her hands around his neck and they finally pulled apart for air.

They put their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

The end.

A/N HERE IT IS! I DID IT! IT TOOK 2 HOURS! I'll start the sequel after i finish the other jelsa story i started. the winter promise.

If i said i'll put you in the story, and i haven't, you'll be in the sequel. Also what should jacks mums name be? you decide, suggest me a name and when i start the sequel, i'll choose the name is like the most and that'll be her name. If you want to help me come up with the plot, then please PM me. Also, should Rose have a bigger role?


	46. for that 'guest' you know who you are

By all means, i appricate any feedback, but you made your 'feedback' sound A LOT like **hate**. you could have chosen your wording differently you know, if you don't like my stories, simply don't read them. I'm sorry that i know **nothing** about acual _love_. But note that this story was just a thing i made like a year ago during the summer holidays when i was bored, I never thought i'd get even a little bit of popularity, but yet, it still got quite popular, and you cannot imagine how happy i am about that. What im saying to you is just that if you don't like my stories, don't read them. I am okay with negitve feedback, as long as that is all it is. Feedback. **Not **_hate_.

Also, why not try writing your own stories instead of hating on a young teenage girl?

*Creepy fake smile*


End file.
